Soul
by Chi-TheyDara
Summary: Kisah perjuangan Deidara untuk menyembuhkan Sakura dari gangguan jiwa. Berhasilkah Deidara menyembuhkannya? Apa balasan untuk kebaikan Deidara? Just Read n Riview!
1. Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konohagakure

**Huah! Akhirnya terwujud juga impianku untuk bikin fic DeiSaku! (lebay amat nih author! Mau bikin fic DeiSaku aja pake mimpi-mimpi segala! ).**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari gambar yang ku gambar pada waktu guru bahasa Indonesia lagi ngejelasin pelajaran (ciri-ciri anak bandel).**

**Sekalian aku juga mau melunasi hutangku pada Safira Love SasuNaru (namanya SasuNaru, tapi pesennya DeiSaku. Dasar aneh... *digiles Fi*) yang sekarang sudah ganti pennem menjadi Fi Suki Suki (gak penting amat).**

**Em, satu lagi! Aku buat fic ini juga khusus (bohong!) untuk ****Rincut**** a.k.a Deidei Rinnepero. Tau ah dia baca ato nggak.**

**Tapi, nggak semua isi fic ini DeiSaku loh! Pair pair yang lain juga ada!**

**Yah~~ langsung saja**

**Disclaimer: Masashong Kishimotong (terinspirasi dari Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha) *di lempar traktor sama Nira dan Masashi***

**Genre: Tragedy. Dengan dibumbui beberapa humor yang garing krenyes-krenyes akibat kelamaan menggoreng (?)**

**Rate: T kayaknya.**

**Pairing: intinya DeiSaku, tapi gak ada unsur-unsur DeiSaku nya. Malah banyakan DeiIta (nggak yaoi loh! Cuma mereka sering muncul! Keseringan malah!).**

**Title: Soul**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Soul © S. ChiharUchiha**

**~aBcDeFgHiJ... kok jadi ngajarin anak TK?~**

**...**

"Aduuuuh! Narutoo! Lepaskan guci itu! Nanti tanganmu lukaa! Aduh! Kamu juga Sai! Lepaskan cermin itu!" begitulah keributan yang selalu terjadi.

Ini adalah Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha. Rumah Sakit dimana orang orang tak waras berkumpul. Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha adalah Rumah Sakit yang paling "ampuh" dari 5 kota besar di sekitar situ. Dan terbukti 34,99 % pasien yang masuk RSJK telah sembuh total.

Dengan suster-suster yang handal dan seksi, para pasien diperlakukan bagai raja. Ya, berhubung pasien di RSJK ini pada ganteng-ganteng, terutama itu loooh! Yang mukanya mirip ayam itu! Readers tau kaan! *digampar Sasuke*.

Ino Yamanaka, adalah suster yang paling dinanti oleh para pasien, terutama yang laki-laki (emang pasiennya laki-laki semua kali!). Tutur bahasanya yang lembut (walaupun Cuma sejam aja lembutnya *digeplak*) dan wajahnya yang membuat pasien kelepek-kelepek. Tapi sayangnya, hanya pasien RSJK aja yang bisa kelepek-kelepek. Orang yang waras mah, ngelirik aja ogah! *di bunuh karna terlalu menistakan*

Yah, mari kita mulai ceritanya.

"Sakura-chan! Makan ya!" kata Ino lembut sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Sakura—satu-satunya pasien perempuan. Sakura adalah sahabat Ino. Dulu mereka sering bercerita dan bermain bersama. Tetapi Sakura mengalami sebuah kecelakaan waktu ingin mengambil beasiswa ke Amegakure. Dan itu menyebabkan otaknya mengalami penggeseran. Sehingga kejiwaannya terganggu dan kini dia tidak bisa bicara lagi.

Yah, waktunya pindah paragraf

"Ummh~" keluh Sakura sambil menyingkirkan sendok plastik itu dengan tangan kanannya. Posisinya terduduk di sudut kamar. Dan kini dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan! Kamu harus makan! Aku ingin melihatmu ceria seperti Naruto! Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi Sakura-chan! Aku mohon! Makanlah!" desak Ino.

"Mmm..." hanya begitu respon Sakura.

Ino menundukkan wajahnya. Kemudian meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu ke samping Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi, aku ingin curhat padamu." Ino yang semula jongkok didepan Sakura, mulai mengambil posisi duduk disebelah kanan Sakura.

"Aniki ku baru pulang dari Amegakure kemarin," Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding. "Dia menceritakan semua tentang perjalanannya dari Konoha ke Ame. Dia bilang, dia sempat berselisih dengan seorang wanita. Dia bilang sih, wanita itu imut dan manis. Tetapi, berhubung Nii-kun dan wanita itu selisihan, Nii-kun nggak sempat nandain wajahnya. Dia Cuma tau warna rambutnya saja. Sayang sekali ya!" ucap Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura masih tidak memberi respon. Masih seperti itu posisinya. Wajahnya menghadap kekiri. Tidak melihat pada Ino yang asyik bercerita padanya. Malang sekali nasibmu Ino~.

"Wanita itu masuk kedalam taksi dengan anggunnya. Begitu kata nii-kun. Aku jadi penasaran, tuh cewek anggunnya gimana ya? Ampe nii-kin yang no time for love gitu bisa tergila-gila?" Ino bertanya pada Sakura. Meskipun dia tau tidak akan ada jawaban dari Sakura.

"Tapi," Ino melanjutkan ceritanya. "Baru sebentar taksi itu berjalan, te..." "Inoo!" teriakan sang dokter menggema. Padahal baru saja Sakura ingin merespon cerita Ino.

"Iya Tsunade-samaaaa!" teriak Ino balik. "Habiskan makananmu ya Sakura-chan! Supaya aku bisa melanjutkan ceritaku!" pesan Ino sebelum akhirnya dia pergi.

**~dirumah Ino~**

"Nii-kuuun! Aku pulaang!" teriak Ino menggoyang seisi rumah.

"Berisiiiiikk!" teriak seorang laki-laki dari dalam.

"Nii-kun! Kapan mau mulai kerja di tempatku?" tanya Ino masih dengan teriak-teriak

"Aah, terserahmu," jawab sang nii-kun yang sedang asyik menonton sinema 'She's handsome(?)' yang merupakan sinema favoritnya.

"Deidara nii-kun akan kukenalkan sama sahabatku!" kata Ino sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya kesamping anikinya yang bernama Deidara itu.

"Oh ya? Suster juga?" Deidara penasaran.

"Bukan," jawab Ino.

"Kalau begitu, dokter?" Deidara berharap jawabannya adalah iya.

"Bukan juga," jawab Ino lagi.

Deidara manyunin bibirnya. "Jangan jangan satpam RSJK ya?" tanya Deidara dengan tampang horor menatap Ino.

Buaggh... Ino menghempaskan bantal bulu tarantula (?) itu ke muka Deidara. Membuat Deidara sempat kehilangan udara dan hampir mati kalau saja Ino tidak segera melepaskannya.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Menjijikkan tauk! Kebiasaan!" kata Ino dengan disertai simpang empat yang tebal dan berwarna kuning.

"Abis, semua jawabanku salah un!" kata Deidara dan segera berlari kedapur. Ino yang khawatir akan terjadi apa apa pada anikinya itu segera menyusulnya.

Dan alangkah kagetnya Ino melihat Deidara melepas selang tabung gas elpiji 12 kilo yang tidak bersalah.

"Nii-kuun!" teriak Ino menghentikan gerakan Deidara. "Ya," jawab Deidara seolah olah tidak bersalah. "A.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino dengan tampang khawatir. Mengkhawatirkan anikinya yang memang udah 'rada-rada' itu *dibom*.

"A... aku kehabisan oksigen, jadi..." "Bakaaa!" teriak Ino menggemparkan dunia. Dan segera menjauhkan tabung gas itu sejauh jauhnya dari Deidara.

"Ke.. kenapa?" tanya Deidara dengan lugunya.

"Ini namanya tabung gas nii-kun sayang! Menghirup ini kau akan mati! Bukan makin sembuh! Haduuh! Kaa-san ngidam apa sih waktu ngandung kamu!" jelas Ino sambil menutup lemari tempat tabung gas yang bersangkutan disimpan.

"Kuperingatkan! Jangan berlaku aneh di RSJK besok! Jangan beri mereka makan, jangan mau diajak bicara, jangan bergaul dengan mereka, dan jangan menyentuh mereka! Kecuali kau sudah diresmikan jadi dokter nanti! Mengerti!" jelas Ino. Deidara hanya memberi tatapan apa adanya.

"Huhh! Whatever!" kata Ino dan segera menuju kekamarnya. Meninggalkan Deidara yang masih saja setia dengan tatapan polosnya (aduuh! Imutnyaa XD).

~**keesokan harinya**~

Tap... tap... tap... suara langkah Ino yang sedang mengenakan seragam susternya dan Deidara yang sedang memakai jas dokter menggema di ruangan yang sedang sunyi itu. Mereka sedang di dalam area RSJK. Ini masih jam 6 pagi. Dan seluruh pasien selalu bangun jam 7. Sungguh wajar kalau waktu seperti ini masih sunyi.

"Tsunade-sama! Ini aku Ino! Aku Cuma mau mengantarkan kakakku untuk mendaftar ulang (?) menjadi dokter disini!" jelas Ino.

"Masuklah!" sahut orang yang ino sebut 'Tsunade-sama' itu. Ino pun membuka pintu itu perlahan. Dan Ino pun segera masuk keruangan itu.

Deidara yang ragu mengintip sedikit kedalam ruangan itu. Memasukkan kepalanya lebih dulu, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Deidara terdorong dari belakang dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya didepan adiknya dan bosnya yang sama sama kuning itu.

Ino geleng geleng. "Ya ampun Nii-kun! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih elit sedikit? Kau akan menjadi dokter! Kalau kau tetap bersikap sepeti itu, apa bedanya kau dengan pasien mu! Huh!" ceramah Ino.

Deidara mulai manyun-manyunin bibirnya (haduuh! Imutnya! X3). "Terserah," jawabnya.

"Huuh,," desah Tsunade. "Yah, apa boleh buat! Karena kita memang kekurangan dokter, mau tidak mau kakakmu ini aku terima!"

Mata Ino dan Deidara berbinar binar. "Domo arigatooouu!" kata keduanya sambil meluk-meluk Tsunade. Tsunade sesak napas.

_Time Skip_

"Disini tempat semua dokter berkumpul! Masuklah dan bertemanlah dengan mereka!" kata Ino sambil membuka sebuah ruangan yang berisikan empat orang yang dilihat dari tampangnya saja sudah aneh. Memang di RSJK pasien dan dokter sama sama gak beres *digiles Tsunade*.

Dengan berat hati Deidara melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan itu.

"Hai! Kau anak baru ya?" tanya seseorang yang rambutnya diikat keatas seperti nanas. "Kenalkan! Aku Shikamaru! Yang gendut itu Chouji, dan yang ubanan itu Suigetsu! Kalau yang mirip sadako itu Itachi!" Shikamaru memperkenalkan masing masing orang yang berada disitu.

"Jadi, namamu siapa?" tanya Shikamaru menyadarkan Deidara yang lagi ngelamunin dirinya sama orang yang Shikamaru bilang mirip sadako *lha? Kok jadi DeiIta?*

~Pause~

Itachi : Chiii!

Chi : apa?

Itachi : kenapa aku dibilang mirip sadako hah?

Chi : abis, rambutmu kedepan depan siih! *innocent*

Itachi : *sweatdropp*

~Play~

"Err, aku Deidara! Salam kenal! Mohon kerja samanya ya!" jawab Deidara sambil bungkuk bungkuk.

"Baiklah! Pilih pasien yang kamu suka!" kata Chouji sambil menunjukkan buku yang tebalnya kira lira 100 lembar gitulah *gaje*.

"Ah, apa apaan ini? Masa aku harus suka sama orang yang gak waras?" ctakk... beberapa detik setelah Deidara menyelesaikan kata katanya, jitakan air Suigetsu melayang ke kucirannya. Membuat kuciran yang dengan susah payah diikat Ino jadi kendor sedikit.

"Maksudnya pasien yang paling kamu dahulukan, misalnya kamu perlakukan dia lebih istimewa, ya gitu gitu lah! Berhubung dokternya Cuma lima orang, jadi dari tiga puluh dua pasien disini, ada lima pasien yang diutamakan! Yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dan dokter Itachi, Naruto Uzumaki dengan dokter Chouji, Sasori dengan dokter Suigetsu, dan Hidan dengan aku. Lalu, sisanya tinggal kamu!" jelas Shikamaru dengan kecepatan lima kata per detik.

"Em, maaf? Bisa diulangi?" tanya Deidara dengan lugu nya. Membuat Shikamaru Chouji dan Suigetsu ber gubrak ria.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya aku angkat bicara," kata Itachi yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku yang berada di sudut ruangan yang bersangkutan (?).

Batin Deidara: 'Uwaa,, akhirnya dia ngomong juga *mata berbinar-binar*'

"Tidak usah panjang panjang, kau pilih saja satu!" kata Itachi sambil memberikan buku yang baru dirampasnya dari tangan Chouji.

Dan dengan hati yang berbunga bunga, Deidara menerima buku itu.

Sepuluh lembar berlalu, tapi Deidara sudah mulai memasang wajah jenuh dan menutup buku yang tak berdosa itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"A, itu, pasiennya kok cowok semua sih? Apa gak ada yang cewek?" tanya Deidara dan LAGI-LAGI dengan lugunya.

Batin Itachi: lola amat dah ni anak *masang ekspresi datar, soalnya kalau masang tampang kusut, harga diri Uchiha bisa turun derajatnya*

Itachi masang senyum yang agak dipaksakan. "Kau beruntung, Deidara! Dua hari yang lalu ada seorang pasien cewek, cantik lagi! Sayang dia pasien," jawab Itachi dengan dengan ekspresi yang MASIH datar. Padahal dalam hatinya udah nangis nangis bombai, paprika, cabe bawang dan lain lain segala sayur mayur yang ada di kebun farmville nya author *padahal sebenarnya gak punya,, dijotos rame rame* disebutin semua.

"Aah! Benarkah? Mana mana mana..?" teriak Deidara menggetarkan dunia (?) sambil membolak balik lembar lembar buku itu. Itachi melihatnya sweatdropp.

"Bisakah kau tenang dan mendengarkanku sebentar?" kata Itachi memegang tangan Deidara yang sedang asyik membolak balik buku. Dan secara refleks Deidara menghentikan tangannya. Dan menatap Itachi. Background berbentuk lov-lov pun terlihat. Sungguh sangat diragukan fic ini sebenarnya DeiSaku apa ItaDei *dikeroyok*.

Itachi mengambil buku itu dan membuka selembar demi selembar dengan hati hati agar bukunya tidak kusut. Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu buku itu sudah dikusutkan oleh Deidara. Dan keadaannya kritis dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Itachi berhenti membalik buku itu dan melihat sebentar halaman yang terbuka dan mulai senyum-senyum sendiri. Membuat Deidara curiga.

"Noh! Satu satunya pasien cewek di RSJK. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau harus memilih yang laki-laki," jelas Itachi sambil menunjukkan lembaran itu ke muka Deidara.

Deidara bengong melihat foto itu sampai tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Itachi.

"Uwaa~ manisnya~ rambutnya, tatapannya, bodynya huaaa! Aku mauu!" Deidara teriak teriak histeris sambil merampas buku itu. 'Sepertinya sudah harus diganti tuh buku' batin Itachi sambil menyimpan sweatdropp nya agar tidak terlihat oleh juniornya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, aku jelaskan. Namanya Sakura Haruno, menurut informasi dari Ino, dua hari yang lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan pada waktu mengambil beasiswa di amegakure," jelas Itachi.

Deidara berusaha menyaring dan memahami kata kata Itachi. "Amegakure, dua hari yang lalu, hari dimana aku jumpa dengan wanita itu, rambutnya, aduuh... aku lupa, tapi..." ucap Deidara pelan. Soalnya kalau kuat-kuat, kucirannya bakalan lepas. Dan akibatnya dia akan digebukin Ino bahkan dibunuh pas uda nyampe rumah (wah! Adik yang kejam!).

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi (sok) perhatian.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku di Amegakure. Aku jumpa dengan seorang wanita yang bahkan warna rambutnya pun aku lupa," jawab Deidara dengan wajah (yang sok di) polos (polosin).

"Huh, dasar, masih muda saja sudah pikun! Dokter Shikamaru punya sebuah alat untuk mengembalikan ingatan, yah apalah itu namanya. Mungkin itu bisa membantumu. Tapi, sebelum itu..." Itachi menggantungkan kata katanya.

"Apa?" seperti yang dibayangkan Itachi, Deidara penasaran.

"Ini! Jumpain pasien pertamamu!" kata Itachi sambil memberikan sebuah foto. Foto Sakura tentunya. "Nomor kamarnya ada dibalik foto itu. Kesanalah dan dekatkan dirimu dengannya. Buat dia mengenalmu! Itu pilihanmu! Setelah itu kau akan kusembuhkan dari penyakit pikun mu yang belum waktunya itu!" jelas Itachi. Author nggak mudeng sama omongan Itachi. Tapi si Deidara kok bisa mudeng ya? Ada apa? Apakah ada udang di balik bakwan? O.o?

**time skip, dikamar Sakura. Kamar nomor tujuh**

Deidara membuka pelan pelan pintu itu. Pintunya terbuka sedikit... sedikit... dan dengan usaha keras (?) pintu itu pun terbuka. Dan tepat di seberang pintu itu, terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut pink yang terduduk bersandar dengan wajah yang tertunduk bertumpu pada lututnya. Tepat di seberang Deidara berdiri sekarang.

"Aah, aku ingat sekarang! Ee, em..." lagi-lagi kumat. Deidara melihat belakang kertas foto yang dari tadi dipegangnya. "Sakura Haruno! Ya! Aku ingat! Sakura Haruno! Kaulah yang, em, tadi aku mau ngomong apa coba?" Deidara bingung sendiri.

"Aah, bodo ah, yang penting ikuti kata Itachi-san dulu," dasar Deidara. Kalau kata Itachi aja baru inget.

Deidara melangkah mendekati Sakura. Dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kanannya. "Sakura, perkenalkan, aku dokter privatmu! Mohon kerjasamanya!" kata Deidara sambil memasang senyum manis. Tapi percuma saja. Sakura tidak melihatnya.

"Sakura dengarkan suaraku! Aku ingin mendengar suaramu," kata Deidara. Dan kali ini serius dan dengan tatapan dingin khas Uchiha.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata aquamarine Deidara.

"Kha," kata Sakura pelan.

"Sakura, suara itu, aku i... ingat," Deidara membongkar (?) memori otaknya.

"Kha," ucap Sakura lagi.

"Sakuraaa!" gedubrakk. Ino membuka pintu kamar itu dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elit sama sekali. Membuat penyakit jantungan Deidara HAMPIR kumat.

Ino langsung menghampiri Sakura tanpa menghiraukan Deidara sama sekali.

"Sakura! Kau sudah bisa bersuara? Ada perkembangan? Suster Shizunee! Sakura sudah bisa bicara niih!" Ino teriak teriak gaje membuat RSJK sedikit goyang.

"Aah, benarkah? Ayo kita bawa ke dokter Shikamaru! Bla bla bla..." begitulah ocehan dua suster itu membawa Sakura pergi tanpa mengingat keberadaan Deidara. Deidara pun terduduk sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Dei, kamu jaga pasien yang lain dulu!" kata seorang suster yang tiba tiba muncul didepan pintu. "Ah," Deidara cengo' melihat suster itu. "Kamu kan, yang namanya Deidara?" tanya Suster yang berambut indigo panjang itu.

Deidara masih saja menatap suster itu. Baju ketatnya menunjukkan bentuk badannya yang wouww... *author digiles*.

Suster itu blushing. "Ah, tidak sopan ya berbicara pada orang lain sebelum memperkenalkan diri sendiri. Kalau begitu, kenalin aku Hinata Hyuuga!" kata suster itu lagi dengan memasang senyum seadanya.

Deidara yang tiba tiba tersadar segera buka mulut. "E... iya. Aku harus kemana?" tanyanya.

"Em, ke lorong sebelah, kamar nomor empat belas. Aku pergi," kata Hinata dan segera pergi sambil membawa sisa-sisa blushing.

Deidara pun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju lorong sebelah sambil mengingat ingat warna rambut wanita yang di jumpainya waktu pulang dari Amegakure kemarin.

Baru masuk Deidara di gerbang lorong itu, dia disambut oleh teriakan seorang suster berambut merah sedang menenangkan seorang pasien berambut abu abu panjang yang belahan rambut atasnya zig-zag zig-zag gaje.

Suster itu menyadari kedatangan Deidara dan langsung menoleh kearah Deidara.

"Hei! Kau dokter baru ya? Akhirnya dokter RSJK bertambah juga," wanita itu tersenyum ramah. Deidara Cuma cengar cengir doank.

Deidara berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"Kenalkan! Aku Tayuya! Dan ini pasien istimewaku, Kimimaro!" kata wanita itu.

"Aku Deidara! Nice to meet you!" kata Deidara sok inggris. Tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul di pipi Tayuya.

"Oh iya, aku cari kamar nomor empat belas! Dimana ya?" tanya Deidara.

"Ah, em," Tayuya salah tingkah. "Itu di ruangan yang itu!" Tayuya menunjuk kamar di sebelah kanannya. "Namanya Madara. Dia adalah anak paling autis di RSJK!" jawab Tayuya dengan santai.

Batin Deidara: gila deh tuh suster, aku kan newbie! Masa langsung dikasih pasien stadium akut.

Dan dengan berat ginjal (?) Deidara pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar yang Deidara membayangkannya seperti neraka.

Baru ½ sepatu kanan Deidara masuk ke kamar itu, teriakan yang memekakkan telinga menyambutnya.

"Dokteeeeerrrrrrr!" teriak makhluk keriputan yang berambut cepak itu *mata author di congkel*. Bulu kuduk Deidara pun berdiri dan secepatnya dia keluar dari ruangan laknat itu.

Deidara menutup pintunya secepat mungkin. Kurang satu detik kemudian, pintu itu berbunyi keras sekali. Membuat Tayuya dan Kimimaro serta suster-suster yang kebetulan lewat menatap Deidara dengan tatapan heran.

Pelan-pelan Deidara membuka pintu itu. Setelah terbuka, jatuhlah sesosok manusia yang hampir meremukkam tulang-tulangnya tadi. Ternyata pasien yang bernama Madara itu kejeduk pintu. Deidara angguk-angguk geleng-geleng.

"Huh, baiklah Madara! Kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Deidara malas.

"Panggil aku Tobi aja dokter!" kata Tobi dengan wajah yang di imut-imut kan. Padahal kagak ada imutnya samasekali. Membuat Deidara agak mual (?).

"Aduh, kamu kan anak baru! Belum saatnya menghadapi anak ini!" kata dokter Itachi yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik pintu. Menghilangkan mual Deidara.

"Hua! Dokter Itachi! Tapi aku maunya sama dokter ini!" Tobi meluk-meluk tangan Deidara.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi polos los los.

"Abisnya imut sih!" jawab Tobi dengan wajah yang sama seperti tadi.

"Aah, iya sih," kata Itachi pelan sambil nunduk-nunduk gaje biar mukanya yang blushing gak diliat Deidara yang masih setia dengan tampang lugunya.

"Sudahlah, Tobi! Kami pergi dulu! Jaa~" kata Itachi dan langsung menarik tangan Deidara.

**Diluar kamar laknat itu.**

"Kembalilah ke kamar Sakura. Dia sudah ada dikamar. Tadi aku sempat dengar, mereka yang memeriksa Sakura menduga bahwa Sakura hanya bisa bicara padamu. Tetaplah disampingnya Dei!" jelas Itachi. Deidara nunduk nunduk gaje.

"Oh iya, soal alatnya dokter Shikamaru... lagi dibawa buat syuting film Doraemon!" lanjut Itachi. Deidara manggut-manggut innocent.

**Kembali ke kamar Sakura**

"Au ah, warna apa sih?" Deidara masih aja mikirin hal gak penting itu. Posisinya sekarang duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura yang lagi duduk.

"Berisik ah!" bentak Ino (author pikir Sakura yang ngomong) yang duduk disebelah kiri Sakura.

"Huh, eh, kemaren aku ada cerita tentang warna rambutnya nggak?" tanya Deidara.

"Iya," jawab Ino singkat,

"Er, kamu masih ingat ceritaku nggak?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Iya,"

"Kalau begitu..."

TBC

**Selesai juga akhirnya chap 1 ini. Gimana? Keren nggak?**

**Humornya kurang yah? *ngotot—digampar readers***

**Kalau kurang, berarti aku gak sukses donk! *jeduk-jedukin kepala ke jidat orang ganteng yang kebetulan lewat—dilempar sendal sama pacarnya***

**Niatnya sih bikin oneshoot. Tapi kagak kesampean (kagak ada yang tanya lah kayaknya).**

**Yah, ripiu saja!**

**V**

**V**


	2. Kilas Balik

**Balesan Ripiu (skip aja kalo gak mau dibaca^^)**

**Deidei rinnepero** : minta donk elpijinya! Kebetulan saia juga lagi kehabisan gas #jadikenapa/ ikuti saja ceritanya^^

**Yui900** : gak rela? Siapa suruh baca? #plak/ iya lihat Saja Sakura chap ini *maksa*

**Fi Suki Suki** : iya! TBC! Karna bukan Leukimia *ngaco*

**Ditachi Uchiha** : dua-duanya! Deidara kan emang bego' *dibom*

**Fun-Ny Chan** : trimakasih trimakasih *lambai-lambai ala Miss Universe*. Maaf ya nggak update jet! Maklumlah saiia orang sibuk! *halah, sok sibuk! Padahal kerjaannya ngedit gambar mulu*

**Yovphcutez** : Dobe~ (Y) makasii udah ripiu! Nih udah apdet! *nodongin LapTop*

**Oh-chan** (males nulis pennemnya): aku bingung mau jawab apa. Beneran

**Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga** : silahkan daftarkan diri anda ke RSJK! #plakplok/

**Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha** : haha, jadi gak sabar #apasih

**Rini Ayu Lestari** : haii! Panggil saja Chi! *maksa* penasaran? Syukurlah ada yang penasaran *sembah sujud*.

...

**Yea,,**

**Adegan romance nya mungkin di chap 3. Karna khusus untuk chap 2 isinya flashback nya Deidara sama Sakura jadi bagi yang nunggu sabar ya! (Readers : emang siapa juga yang mau nunggu?).**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Deidara punya saia! *dilempar shuriken berjamaah*. Iya iya! Punya Masashi Kishimoto juga!**

**Title : Soul. Bukan M*o Soul #plakk/**

**Genre : Tragedy, romance. Tapi romance nya belom muncul.**

**...**

**FlashBack : On**

**Deidara's part**

Deidara sedang berada di pesawat clay air (?) dalam perjalanan ke Amegakure untuk mengambil ijazah kedokterannya. Aduh, author jadi laper *gedebukk—ditimpa gandum segrobak*.

Time skip. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 4 jam 25 menit 59 detik,sampailah Deidara ke sebuah bandara YahikoNagato. Kenapa namanya YahikoNagato? Pikirkan saja kenapa bandara di Jakarta namanya SoekarnoHatta.

Para supir taksi terus menawarkan jasanya seiring langkah kaki Deidara keluar dari bandara tersebut. Tapi, sebagai anak baik, Deidara lebih memilih jalan kaki menuju ke Amegakure University—Universitasnya Deidara. Padahal dari bandara ke AU (Amegakure University) jauhnya itu sekitar 3 kilogram (?) gitu. Tapi tetep aja Deidara ngotot gak mau naik taksi. Katanya boros. Tapi setelah diselidiki ternyata Deidara gak bawa dompet *digeplak* iya! Bawa kok!

"Puanas buanget un!" kata Deidara agak di lebay-lebay-in sambil ngibas ngibasin poninya biar tengkuknya nggak mateng.

"Percuma saja namanya Amegakure! Tapi nggak ada hu..." byurr... belum siap Deidara ngomong, hujan yang deras tumbang (?) secara tiba-tiba.

Deidara sewot. Merasa diejek sama si langit. Setelah beberapa menit ber sewot-sewot-ria, Deidara mulai berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Padahal author pikir untuk apa dia nyari tempat berteduh lagi? Toh dia udah basah kuyup. Tapi, demi kelanjutan fic nista ini, Deidara tetap nyari tempat berteduh.

"Mama! Mama! Beliin aku permee—en!" teriak seorang anak sambil menarik narik baju emaknya yang lagi lari-lari nyari tempat berteduh.

Oke! Lupakan paragraf diatas dan simpan kembali tomat-tomat itu.

Akhirnya Deidara sampai di sebuah gua yang udah hampir ambruk dengan bau bangkai dan bau anyir yang entah dari mana asalnya menyengat hidung. Tapi, berhubung tidak ada tempat lain, dengan terpaksa Deidara harus melupakan bau-bau itu. Bagaimana bisa? Ya bisa lah! Deidara kan amnesia! *dibom*.

"Bip bip bip bup bep bop..." ada suara robot. Eh, suara hape Deidara ternyata.

Pesan Ino, kalau pergi jauh itu jangan bawa hape yang mahal. Deidara sebenarnya nggak mau nurutin perintah gak penting otoutou nya itu. Tapi, berhubung dia masih pengen idup, ya terpaksa dia Cuma bawa hape Nokoi (?) tipe 1112.

"Ya?" kata Deidara dengan nada malas. Ternyata telpon dari Ino.

"Hm, iya! Njeh njeh! Ho'oh!" begitu seterusnya. Dilihat dari kata-katanya, sepertinya Ino sedang memberihan pengarahan dan amanah yang gak penting sebenarnya. Bukannya nggak penting, tapi Ino sudah mengatakan hal-hal itu ratusan bahkan ribuan kali.

Sementara itu, nun jauh disana, err, nggak jauh banget sih. Di balik sebuah batu yang agak jauh dari posisi Deidara, ada sebuah sosok yang dari tadi mengawasinya.

Untuk sementara kita lupakan saja dulu makhluk gak berkepentingan itu. Kita bahas sang pemeran utama dulu.

Tit. Akhirnya hujan pesan, bacotan dan amanah gaje itu berakhir juga. Setelah mengantongi hapenya dan merendam telinganya yang sudah panas ke air becek diluar, dia segera sujud syukur di tanah gua yang seperti author bilang tadi, penuh bau tanah, bau anyir, dan bau bau aneh lainnya.

"Hheh, apa-apaan sih tuh anak?" kata sosok itu pelan. Soalnya kalau kuat-kuat, bisa berabe urusannya.

.

"Hei! Kau!" akhirnya si sosok tersebut buka mulut. Deidara menghentikan aktivitas sujud-sujud gaje dengan posisi berlutut. Poninya penuh dengan darah. Bukan darah dari jidat Deidara yang terlalu keras menatap batu gua. Tapi tercemar oleh darah yang memang sedari tadi terhidang (?) siap saji (?).

Sosok itu sudah tidak sabar. Dia segera keluar dan menunjukkan wujudnya. Deidara terus memperhatikan objek yang bergerak itu. Masih gelap tertutup bayangan.

Bayangan pada sosok itu perlahan berkurang terkena cahaya. Hingga akhirnya.

"Kya~ tidaakk! Jangan bunuh aku!" kata, err, teriak Deidara sambil ngacir keluar gua.

.

Setelah merasa aman, Deidara duduk di sebuah batu besar yang entah dari mana asalnya. Duduk dibawah guyuran hujan. Titikan air bah, eh, air hujan itu perlahan menghapus darah di poni dan sebagian dahinya.

TAPIII *dengan gaya ala host inse*t*

Sayangnya hujan itu tidak berhasil menghilangkan darah di baju dan celananya.

Tap... tap... tap... suara langkah mendekat seiring hujan mereda. Deidara membalik badannya dan melihat orang yang mendekat tersebut.

Seorang pria dengan rambut oranye nya.

"Perkenalkan! Aku Yahiko!" pria yang bernama Yahiko itu tersenyum ramah. Deidara hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang, yah readers tau lah.

"Kamu pasti dari gua itu ya! Kamu termasuk orang yang beruntung bisa selamat dari gua terkutuk itu. Semalam saja ada kakek-kakek nggak sengaja masuk ke gua itu nggak muncul-muncul lagi!" jelas Yahiko masih dengan senyumnya.

Deidara terliht sedang berfikir. Tidak berfikir yang macam-macam. "Berarti tadi jidat sama poniku kena darah kakek-kakek donk! Hhiy," batinnya sambil bergidik sendiri.

"Baju dan celanamu berdarah! Ini aku pinjamkan jubah! Nanti kau beli baju saja di toko terdekat!" kata Yahiko sambil memberikan sebuah jubah bermotif awan merah.

Dengan senang hati Deidara menerima jubah tersebut. Mumpung gratis *author dirajam*. Dan dalam waktu tiga detik saja jubah itu sudah terpakai dengan sempurna *halah* di tubuh Deidara.

"Terimakasih! Aku pergi!" kata Deidara dan langsung pergi.

Ditengah jalan.

"Eh," Deidara seperti teringat sesuatu. "Ya... Yahiko?" bukannya dia udah lama mati?" (inget soal Bandara YahikoNagato kan?). "Haah, mungkin emaknya ngefans sama Yahiko kali! Makanya anaknya dinamain Yahiko," Deidara tidak mau memikirkan haL itu lebih jauh.

.

**_Skip_**

.

Lupakan saja paragraf-paragraf diatas. Karena inti ceritanya adalah ini

Akhirnya Deidara berhasil mengambil ijazahnya dan berniat langsung pulang.

Baru saja dia keluar dari pintu AU, pemandangan indah langsung menghampirinya. Seorang gadis manis berambut pink panjang sedang menggeret koper. Rambutnya tertiup angin. Wangi parfumnya menyengat hidung Deidara. Err, kalau author bikin Deidara cengo' kesannya nggak elit. Jadinya author bikin aja Deidara Cuma ngeliat, tapi nggak kedip (perasaan sama aja deh o.O) err, yah, maksudnya cengo' dengan elit gitu *gaje,, kabur*.

Wanita itu melirik kearah Deidara. Agak lama.

"Deidara~~" seseorang memanggil Deidara. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Deidara harus memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan indah itu. Dia melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Hanabi?" ucap Deidara. Hanabi adalah teman kecilnya Deidara. Dia juga baru saja mengambil ijazahnya.

Deidara mengembalikan pandangannya ke wanita tadi. Dan didapatinya wanita itu sedang melangkah masuk kedalam taksi. Meliriknya sebentar, dan menutup pintu.

Taksi itu mulai berjalan. Deidara tetap mengikuti taksi itu berjalan. Tapi...

**End of Deidara's part**

**.**

**Sakura's part**

"Sakura, selamat yah! Kau dapat beasiswa!" kata Ino pada Sakura diwaktu Konoha Gakuen sedang istirahat.

Sakura tersenyum. Terimakasih Ino, tapi, sepertinya aku harus sendirian kesana," jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Ino penasaran

"Karena... yah, kau tau lah, mama papaku sering keluar kota," jawab Sakura acuh

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" Ino bertanya ala wartawan

"Besok," jawab Sakura tanpa nada

"Besok ya? Besok juga aniki ku pulang. Aku harap kalian bisa bertemu di Amegakure!" Ino tampak bahagia.

"Aniki mu? Kau punya aniki? Masa? Siapa namanya?" Sakura penasaran.

"De..." "Teng Tong" lonceng tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Ino langsung pergi berhubung Sakura dan Ino beda kelas dan kelasnya Ino juga agak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang.

**Keesokan harinya**

Sakura menggeret kopernya keluar. Ino bilang dia akan mengantar Sakura kebandara. Dan ciiiiiiiiitttt, dengan tidak elitnya sebuah Honda Jazz berhenti tepat didepan Sakura berdiri. Jendela mobil tersebut terbuka.

"Heyy Sakura-chan! Ayo naik!" kata orang yang ternyata Ino itu pada Sakura.

"Hhuh," Sakura menghela nafas. Lalu membuka pintu mobil tersebut, masuk, duduk, tutup pintu, kunci, li—dibekep.

**Bandara Konoha**

"Aku pergi, Ino-chan!" Sakura keluar dari mobil dan langsung pergi ke bandara dan bla bla bla. Berhubung author juga gak pernah naek pesawat *katrok* jadinya ya di skip aja.

**Dipesawat**

Sakura duduk di sebelah seorang lelaki berambut nanas, yang seperti kita tau dia bernama Shikamaru.

"Err," inner Sakura : aku harus membahas apa?

"Pak, bapak mau kemana ya?" tanya Sakura pada orang disebelahnya dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Dasar anak aneh. Ya tentu saja aku ke Ame! Ini kan pesawat jurusan Ame!" jawab Shikamaru sambil kembali terpejam.

Sakura sedikit sewot. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia menyadari kesalahan pada pertanyaannya.

"Kau, kau ke Ame untuk mengambil beasiswa kan?" kata Shikamaru santai.

Deg... Sakura tertegun 'Dari mana orang ini tau?' batinnya. "Ka... kau tau dari mana?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Huh," Shikamaru mencari posisi nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. "Tentu saja aku tau! Jidatmu yang bilang!" jawabnya santai dengan posisi membelakangi Sakura.

Tidak butuh loading lama-lama karna Sakura masih normal, tidak seperti Deidara yang loadingnya agak lama *dibunuh,, dicincang*.

Sakura berdiri. "APPAAA..?" teriak Sakura menggoyang pesawat dan membangunkan orang-orang yang sudah terbang bebas melayang ke alam mimpi. Bahkan anak anak yang baru dapat mainan baru langsung nangis (apa hubungannya coba?).

Shikamaru menutup telinganya sekuat-kuatnya. Seorang pramugari bertubuh nan seksi datang untuk menenangkan Sakura untuk kembali duduk dan memakai sabuk pengaman. Awalnya Sakura memberontak. Dan dengan sedikit (baca : banyak) paksaan dan kekerasan, akhirnya Sakura mau juga.

"Biar kutebak! Kau dari Konoha kan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Inner Sakura : 'Nih anak kok tau segalanya sih?'

Seakan tau isi hati Sakura, Shikamaru menjawab. "Yaiyalah aku tau! Nih pesawat kan berangkatnya dari Konoha! Dasar anak aneh," sambil berusaha menyembunyikan sweatdroppnya.

Rasanya Sakura ingin memukulnya saat itu juga. Tapi begitu menyadari resikonya, dia mengundurkan niatnya. Tapi, tentu saja dia tidak rela kepintarannya di kalahkan oleh nanas berjalan yang harganya seribu sekilo di sampingnya ini. Eeh, Shikamaru! Tolong kembalikan sabit itu pada pemiliknya ya!

"Baiklah! Giliranku! Kau pasti ke Ame untuk menemui seseorang yang gak penting!" tebak Sakura asal.

"Hm? Dari mana kau dapat asumsi seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

"Yah, wajahmu seperti orang yang tau bahwa dirinya bakal kena marah!" jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Huh, seenaknya saja! Aku ke Ame kan Cuma mau refreshing! Capek ngadepin orang gila mulu setiap hari!" jawab Shikamaru.

"Berarti kau satpam Rumah Sakit Jiwa ya!" tebak Sakura dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Asumsimu kurang bagus. Aku dokter!" jawab Shikamaru to the point.

"Lha? Bukannya kalau di RSJ yang sering berurusan sama pasien itu Cuma Suster sama satpam?" Sakura bingung. Setaunya hanya suster seperti Ino saja yang sering berurusan langsung dengan pasien.

"Kau saja tidak tau bagaimana suasana Rumah Sakit Jiwa KonohaGakure! Bahkan tamu pun bisa berurusan langsung dengan pasien," jelas Shikamaru.

"Jadi intinya, kau itu belum ada apa-apanya dan tidak pantas menerima beasiswa malang tersebut," lanjut Shikamaru dengan santai.

"Uuh, berisik!" Sakura benar-benar sewot. Bahkan tronton pun bisa melintas di pelipisnya saking sewotnya dia pada makhluk nanas ini.

Akhirnya pesawat pun mendarat.

Sakura menggeret-geret kopernya keluar bandara. Karna ini pertama kalinya dia ke Ame, jadi dia gak tau apa-apa dan masih lugu –Ralat. Tidak tau jalan dan bingung harus kemana.

"Perlu ku antarkan?" tanya Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

"Aku tau, kau mengambil beasiswa ke Amegakure University kan? Aku juga kesana jadi, sekalian saja!" tawar Shikamaru.

Sepertinya Sakura tidak perlu menanyakan dari mana Shikamaru tau hal itu, karena urusannya pasti tambah panjang.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Iya deh," jawabnya sambil masuk kedalam taksi yang baru saja di setop (?) Shikamaru.

Berhubung selama perjalanan gak ada hal yang perlu diceritakan, jadi di skip aja deh.

.

Sakura turun dari taksi disusul Shikamaru yang sedang membayar ongkos. Dia menarik kopernya, kemudian terdiam sejenak. Seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Eh? Kenapa aku langsung kesini? Seharusnya 'kan aku ke hotel dulu!" Sakura ngomong sendiri. "Ah, yasudahlah," akhirnya Sakura masuk ke AU meninggalkan Shikamaru tanpa berucap 'Terimakasih' atau 'Kenalkan! Aku bla bla..' mengingat mereka belum saling mengenal.

Shikamaru manyun. "Dasar perempuan!" gerutunya.

**Didalam**

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong di dalam gedung AU. Dan didapatinya segerombolan manusia-manusia yang dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya pintar sedang mengantri.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendekati salah satunya dan berkata. "Err, maaf? Ini tempat pengambilan beasiswa kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, kamu dari Konoha ya? Iya! Ini tempat pengambilan beasiswa! Silahkan mengantri!" jawab wanita tersebut dengan ramah sambil menunjuk belakangnya (ceritanya si wanita ini baris paling belakang).

Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'kok dia tau sih?' sambil berjalan menuju belakang wanita tersebut.

-Dan dengan perjuangan keras, akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan beasiswa yang jumlahnya author gak tau. Tanya aja Sakura *digeplak*-

.

Sakura melenggang dengan anggun sambil menggeret kopernya keluar dari gedung AU dengan perasaan tenang.

Sakura berdiri ditepi jalan. Menunggu taksi lewat. Mengingat lelaki yang tadi belum sempat berkenalan dengannya pasti tidak mau mengantarkannya sampai ke Hotel.

Dengan iseng Sakura melihat ke kanan kiri. Tapi, gerakannya berhenti saat dia melihat seseorang. Seorang pria berambut blonde. Sampai-sampai innernya berkata : 'Aye aye! Gwantengnyaa~' sambil lompat-lompat gaje.

Sakura tersenyum manis ala author *author digeplak*. Dia terus melihat lelaki yang cengo secara elit itu.

"Deidara~" teriakan seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat membuat lelaki yang dipandanginya tadi mengalihkan pandangannya ke perempuan yang memanggilnya *kebelit amat kata-katanya*.

Senyum Sakura makin lebar. Innernya berkata : 'Deidara, ya? Nama yang keren!' dan author berkata : 'Keren apanya! Jeneng kok Deidara! Gak berseni!' sehingga menyebabkan kota Hiroshima meledak lagi.

Sebuah taksi mendekat dan berhenti disamping Sakura. Dengan anggun dia membuka pintu taksi dan melangkah masuk. Dia menyempatkan untuk melihat kearah lelaki bernama Deidara tadi yang ternyata juga sedang melihatnya. Aw... author cemburu *author dikeroyok readers*.

Pintu tertutup. Dan taksi mulai berjalan.

**End of Sakura's part**

**.**

**Part of them both**

Baru sekitar seratus meter taksi itu berjalan, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang sangat tidak diinginkan terjadi. Taksi naas tersebut menabrak tronton (lagi gak ada ide buat nyari kendaraan lain) dan mengalami kerusakan parah.

Deidara refleks berlari ke tempat kejadian tersebut. Tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh polisi yang muncul tiba-tiba. Err, gak tiba-tiba sih, kebetulan di dekat situ ada kantor polisi. Deidara berusaha melawan tapi tidak berhasil.

Deidara menyaksikan semuanya. Salah dua (?) polisi mengeluarkan sebuah mayat. Mayat yang berlumuran darah. Dia terus memperhatikan sampai dia yakin bahwa mayat itu bukan wanita tadi melainkan si supir taksi yang malang.

Melihat baju si mayat yang merupakan seragam berwarna coklat, Deidara bernafas lega. Dia ingat bahwa wanita tadi memakai kemeja dan rok yang kontras dengan warna pink nya.

Tapi Deidara teringat sesuatu. Wanita itu, kemana dia? Deidara terus memperhatikan proses evakuasi.

Dia bernafas lega. Sangat lega begitu seorang polisi menggendong seorang wanita—wanita tadi— yang berbaju pink, rok pink dengan keadaan yang masih hidup. Deidara tersenyum. "Syukurlah..." ucap Deidara masih dalam senyumnya.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat kejadian, seperti yang kita ketahui, suasananya sangat... sangat apa ya? #plakk/

Polisi yang menggendong Sakura tersebut menatap Sakura. Memastikan bahwa wanita di gendongannya itu masih hidup.

"Ayo kita bawa wanita ini ke rumah sakit!" kata polisi tersebut pada teman-temannya. Begitulah hingga akhirnya Sakura berhasil sampai di Rumah Sakit Amegakure a.k.a RSA (wah, inisialnya author tuh *bangga*).

.

**Deidara's part**

"Err, sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Wanita itu..." Deidara masih saja memikirkan wanita itu. Yah, untung saja dia sadar bahwa keberangkatan pesawat yang akan membawanya pulang akan terbang dua jam lagi.

**Sakura's part**

"Pak," kata seorang dokter pada polisi yang membawa Sakura tadi. Yang dipanggil menyahut.

"Sepertinya pasien harus dipulangkan ke tempat asalnya," kata si dokter pada polisi yang kita sebut saja pak Wardoyo (terinspirasi dari sinetron Inayah).

"Ke... kenapa?" tanya pak Wardoyo dengan masang ekspresi kaget ala sinetron-sinetron GaJe.

"Pasien mengalami penggeseran pada otaknya dan menyebabkan gangguan mental. Kami tidak yakin bisa menyembuhkannya jadi, saya pikir orang tua pasien bisa mengatasinya," jelas si dokter.

Dan selanjutnya, author gak ikut waktu pengantaran Sakura ke Konohagakure. Jadi, di skip aja yah! (readers : halah! Bilang aja males!).

.

Readers pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi pada orang tua begitu mengethui anaknya mengalami kejadian seperti itu. Begitu juga orang tua Sakura.

.

**End of all flashback**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**Selesai juga chapter ini. Err, gak nyampe tiga ribu kata. Padahal targetnya tiga ribu kata tapi, apa daya. Ide sudah kehabisan pasokan.**

**Bagaimana chap ini? Abal yah?**

**Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca! Jangan lupa tunggu lanjutan fic dua jiwa! (maksa sekalian promosi).**

**Oh iya! Sekedar informasi, penyakitnya Deidara itu kayak itu loh! Si Dory (bener gak tuh tulisannya) di pilem Finding Nemo! Readers tau nggak? Author lupa nama penyakitnya. Tapi yang pasti Deidara nggak separah si Dory.**

**Riview please! (ujung-ujungnya maksa)**

Silahkan tuliskan apa saja di kotak riview saia! Tapi jangan berantem yah! Nanti inbox email saia jadi numpuk!

"**Jika anda tertawa karena fic saya, maka saya akan tertawa juga membaca riview anda"**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter! *nebar confetti*. Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan misi S class bersama Nira, akhirnya saia berhasil menulis fic ini. Ho ho**

**Seperti janji saiia! Chi akan menumpahkan seluruh perasaan Chi (halah!) tentang romance! Ho ho (ketularan ketawanya Tanaka).**

**Disclaimer : apapun ceritanya, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura itu punya Masashi Kishimoto. Saia gak punya hak apa-apa.**

**Rate : T**

**Title : SOUL**

**...**

Ino mengakhiri ceritanya. Dia menatap kearah Sakura yang tertunduk—seperti biasa. Dan sedikit maju untuk melihat keadaan kakak tercintanya itu. Dia sedikit tersenyum melihat Deidara dengan sikap yang sama seperti Sakura. Menunduk juga.

"Deidara nii-kun!" panggil Ino. Tidak ada respon.

"Dei-nii!" panggil Ino lagi.

"Deidara!" Ino sudah gak sabar. Masih gak ada respon.

Ino berdiri dan berjalan menuju kedepan Deidara dan mulai menungging dan menatap rambut Deidara yang kucirannya agak longgar sedikit.

"DEI-NII!" dan seketika itu juga Deidara langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menutup kuping tercintanya. Sakura? Hanya mengangkat wajah—seperti Deidara dan menatap Ino sinis.

"Iie chigimasu!" kata Sakura dengan lancar tanpa celat sedikitpun. Membuat pandangan si duo kuning tertuju kearahnya.

"Sa... Sakura?" Ino berkata seolah-olah tidak percaya.

"Sa..." Deidara tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Ngek, Sakura kembali ke posisi semula. Tertunduk kembali.

Ino manyun, Deidara masih bengong.

"Baiklah Deidara nii-kun! Aku pergi dulu! Hari ini aku ada les!" kata Ino sambil beranjak pergi. Deidara lagi-lagi tidak merespon.

"Whatever," Ino sewot dan langsung pergi. Tidak lupa sebelumnya dia membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali setelahnya.

.

Begitu pintu berbunyi tanda sudah tertutup rapat, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Deidara, benarkah?" kata Sakura lagi. Dan kali ini Deidara yang tidak mampu bicara.

"A... ah, err," lidah Deidara kebelit.

Sakura menatap Deidara. Deidara juga. Mereka tatap-tatapan sampai nggak kedip sejam! Nggak ding! Author boong! Tatap-tatapan sebentar doank.

'Mata itu, ya! Aku ingat sekarang,' batin Deidara saat mata sayu Sakura menatapnya.

Tangan Deidara terangkat. Secara tidak sadar, sadar kok, tangan kanannya mengelus lengan kiri Sakura. Kebetulan baju pasiennya itu lengan bajunya sependek lengan Kushina.

Tangannya berhenti di dagu Sakura. Mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit. Membuat hidung mereka bersatu. Dan tangannya mulai mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Ini soal jiwa..." Deidara mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Sakura. "Jiwamu dan perasaanku..." lanjutnya.

"Dei..." ucap Sakura tepat di telinga kanan Deidara.

Brakk... tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Membuat mereka berdua refleks kembali ke posisi semula.

Seorang suster berambut merah dengan model panjang sebelah gaje.

"Dokter Deidara, waktunya rapat!" kata suster itu dengan sopan. Deidara sweatdropp.

'Nih anak sopan banget ngomongnya! Tapi kenapa nggak ketok pintu dulu?' batin Deidara dan langsung berdiri. Melihat Sakura sebentar, dan melanjutkan jalannya. Berjalan melalui Karin—nama suster itu yang sengaja menunggu di lubang pintu (?) agar bisa dekat-dekat Deidara. Wah, parah ni anak satu.

Dan benar saja. Berhubung pintunya memang kecil, mau tidak mau Deidara harus berdempetan dengan Karin. Dan tanpa melirik Karin sedikitpun, Deidara langsung kabur.

Karin menatap punggung Deidara dan memastikan Deidara sudah jauh.

"Yiha! Hu~~" Karin teriak kesenangan ala pemain sepak bola yang berhasil menggolkan bola dari keeper yang bertangan lebar.

Sakura ngelirik Karin sinis. Aliran listrik pun menyetrum telinga Karin. Kenapa telinga? Entahlah, author tak tau.

.

"Hei! Lama sekali! Ayo!" ajak Dokter Sui yang ternyata sudah menunggui Deidara dari tadi di ujung lorong.

"Rapat? Rapat apa sih?" tanya Deidara penasaran ditengah perjalanannya menuju kantor.

"Auk! Yang aku tau sih, rapat seluruh dokter!" jawab Sui secara acuh.

"Seluruh dokter? Cuma lima orang donk!" deidara sedikit kaget.

"Tidak usah kaget!" Sui melirik Deidara tajam. Yang dilirik nggak sadar kalau lagi dilirik.

Brakk... tiba-tiba Sui mendorong Deidara ke tembok. Ternyata Sui memang sengaja membawa Deidara ke bagian ruangan yang sunyi. Mengingat Deidara tidak tau menau tentang bagian-bagian rumah sakit ini.

Tangan kanan Sui sudah stand by di leher Deidara. Deidara yang merasa sesak berusaha melepas tangan Sui. Tapi tidak berhasil.

"Ka... kau un!" Deidara berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jangan takut! Kau aman! Dengan satu syarat!" kata Sui dengan tatapan horor.

"Argh... un!" Deidara masih menarik-narik tangan Sui agar terlepas. Tapi percuma saja.

Deidara sudah hampir kehabisan nafas. Dia tidak yakin bisa melanjutkan hidupnya, aw, kenapa bisa ada teflon terbang?

"Aww!" teriak Sui dan langsung memegang tengkuknya. Dan diwaktu yang sama juga Deidara terbatuk sebisanya. Begitu juga author yang lagi batuk-batuk. Ayo Dei! Kita batuk bersama! *jualan maskernya mang Kakuzu langsung ludes*.

Sui terjatuh dan langsung pingsan. Deidara pun sedang asyik berbatuk-batuk-ria.

Begitu dia sudah mulai yakin batuknya sudah berhenti, dia mulai menatap kedepan. Melihat sosok orang yang sodah menyelematkannya.

"Sa... sakura un?" ucap Deidara masih diiringi dengan bunyi 'uhuk-uhuk' gaje.

Didepannya kini berdirilah seorang wanita berambut pink panjang. Dengan tatapan yang masih sama dengan yang tadi.

Deidara langsung berlari memeluk Sakura tanpa mengingat Sui sama sekali.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Deidara ditengah pelukannya. Sementara author baru saja membunuh seekor nyamuk dan yang mengeluarkan darah segar! Eh, ah, iya! Maaf ganggu.

Sakura masih saja memasang ekspresi datar. Sementara ekspresi Deidara sudah khawatir bercampur cemas.

"Ayo kita kembali!" Deidara merangkul Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sui yang ber-pingsan-pingsan ria (?).

.

Dikamar

.

Deidara mendudukkan Sakura di tempat tidur satu-satunya di kamar tersebut. Kemudian dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Un? Sudah jam sembilan ternyata. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat yah!" Deidara ngomong sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba saja hape author bunyi *dirajam readers*.

"Sakura! Sepertinya aku harus pergi!" kata Deidara dan langsung mengecup pipi Sakura. Dan segera pergi dari kamar tersebut.

Tidak mungkin langsung pulang kan? Deidara menuju ke kantor Tsunade-sama. Disana Tsunade sedang mempersiapkan barang-barangnya ketika Deidara mengetuk pintu.

Tok... tok... tok... pintu digeplak (?). "Masuk!" kata si kuning yang punya ruangan. Deidara pun membuka pintunya. Dan langsung disambut oleh senyuman hangat dari Tsunade.

"Ada apa Deidara?" tanya Tsunade masih tersenyum.

"Err, ano! Aku boleh pulang Tsunade-sama?" tanya Deidara ragu.

"Maaf Deidara! Apa kau tau ini hari apa?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah agak serius.

"Se-senin," jawab Deidara ragu.

"Ya! Anda benar Deidara-san!" Tsunade melangkah kearah Deidara. Deidara merinding.

"Aku tau kau anak baru. Biar kujelaskan peraturannya," lanjut Tsunade. Deidara nelen ludah.

"Para dokter dan suster yang punya pasien privat hanya boleh pulang sehari dalam seminggu. Dan hari itu adalah hari minggu jadi," Tsunade menggantungkan kata-katanya. Deidara basah(?)at dingin.

"Ja-jadi?" Deidara gugup.

"Apa kurang jelas? Berarti selama enam malam kau harus menginap di sini Dei-san!" Tsunade esmosi.

"Oh," Deidara bernafas lega. "Jadi aku tidur dimana?" lanjut Deidara sekenanya.

"Maaf, kami tidak menyediakan kamar dokter!" kata Tsunade dan langsung mengangkat barang-barangnya. Sudah jelas 'kan? Apa maksud Tsunade? Deidara yang lemot saja tau *dibom*.

"APA~? Aku tidur sama Sakura!" teriak Deidara dengan sedikit penekanan di kata terakhirnya sambil narik-narik kaki Tsunade yang sebentar lagi nyampe ke pintu.

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Oyasumi!" jawab Tsunade enteng. Dan dengan enteng juga dia melepas kakinya dari cengkraman maut (?) Deidara.

Brakk... pintu pun tertutup. Deidara hanya berlutut meratapi nasibnya. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah seperti wajah Naruto saat menghadapi ujian chunin pertama.

.

Akhirnya Deidara nyampe juga ke kamar Sakura.

"Sakura..." ucap Deidara sambil menutup pintu secara perlahan.

Sakura? Diam tanpa kata seperti biasa.

Deidara duduk disamping Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Dei menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat polos saat tertidur. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum, dan setitik air keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Sakura..." ucapnya lagi.

Tadinya author pengen bikin Deidara berbuat yang macem-macem sama Sakura. Tapi berhubung ini bukan fic lemon yang rate M, jadi author batalkan saja niat gaje itu.

Deidara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dia mencari tempat untuk ditiduri. Deidara kan anak baik. Dia nggak mau tidur seranjang sama Sakura. Emang siapa sih, yang mau tidur seranjang ama orgil? *dibantai, dicincang, ditumis Sakura*

Tapi dia tidak mendapat apa-apa. Mengingat kamar pasien isinya Cuma lemari, meja kecil dan sebuah tempat tidur yang... agak besar?

Lilin yang sumbunya terbakar muncul di atas kepala Deidara. Karna author dan narator juga lagi kekurangan lampu, jadi diganti pake lilin aja.

Sakura mulai bergerak, seolah-olah mengetahui isi hati Deidara. Sakura bergeser ke dekat tembok. Menyisakan ruang yang cukup bagi Deidara. Deidara tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Sakura!" ucapnya pelan.

Deidara pun membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk itu. Walaupun masih tersedia banyak lahan (?) di kasur itu, tetap saja Deidara tidurnya dipinggir dan membelakangi Sakura. Malangnya nasibmu! Sini tidur sama author! Ho ho~ #bletakk

.

Baru 46 detik Deidara menutup mata, dia merasakan ada sesuatu menindih pinggangnya. Dengan berat ginjal (?) Deidara membuka matanya dan melihat pinggangnya. "Ta-tangan?" batinnya.

"Sakura!" bisik Deidara pelan (ya bisik pastinya pelan lah!) sambil berbalik secara tiba-tiba. Dan langsung didapatinya hidung Sakura sudah bersentuhan dengan hidung mancungnya.

Deidara blushing. Akhirnya~.

Hatinya tetap teguh untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam. Heuh, seandainya ini fic rate M~ (malahan authornya yang mikir macem-macem).

.

Tangannya serasa seperti bergerak sendiri. Dia balas memeluk Sakura. Malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan dalam posisi seperti itulah mereka tertidur.

... TAMAT...

Eh, belom yah? Baiklah, lanjut.

Tok... tok... tok... pintu digampar (?) dari luar. Dengan susah payah Deidara membuka matanya.

Dan setelah Deidara berhasil membuka matanya, pemandangan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah, bulu mata yang lentik, bulu mata dari seorang Haru no Sakura.

Agak lama Dei menikmatinya, suara tok tok tok membuatnya kaget dan mundur secara tiba-tiba, dan gedebuakh... Deidara jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

Tok... tok... tok... pintu diketuk lagi. Dan dengan punggung yang masih nyeri, Deidara berusaha bangkit dan membukakan pintu.

Deidara membuka pintu. Dan tampaklah seonggok makhluk kuning berbaju putih ala suster ngesot. Err, nggak ding, emang dia suster kok.

"Deidara nii-kun! Cepat sekali kau bersiap! Masih jam enam pagi juga! Mana udah pake sepatu lagi!" kata makhluk kuning yang ternyata Ino itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

Deidara langsung melihat ke bawah. Ke kakinya. Dan langsung sweatdropp.

"Ini mah, namanya bukan 'udah pake sepatu'! Tapi 'masih pake sepatu'!" jawabnya acuh.

"Ah, Dei-nii jorok ah! Tidur kok pake sepatu!" singgung Ino.

Deidara menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku tertular virus Sponge Bob un!" ucapnya. Membuat Ino terkekeh.

"Huummphf..." terdengar sebuah suara—seperti orang baru bangun tidur—yang tidak asing lagi di telinga Ino dan Deidara. Serentak si duo kuning tersebut menyebut nama "Sakura" dengan nada, tempo, frekuensi dan kecepatan yang sama. Kakak adik yang kompak yah—author ngiri.

.

Deidara berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sakura, dan kemudian mendudukkannya.

"Err, harus kuapakan dia?" tanya Deidara pada Ino sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sakura.

Bletakk... jitakan Ino mendarat di kuciran Deidara yang bentuknya udah gak bisa dibilang berbentuk lagi.

"Baiklah, khusus untuk pekerjaan yang satu ini, biar aku yang turun tangan," kata Ino sambil merangkul sakura dan memberdirikan (?) Sakura.

"Emang kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Deidara lugu.

"Pekerjaan yang tidak mungkin kau lakukan un!" jawab Ino misterius sambil ngopas 'un un'nya Deidara.

"Apa sih!" Deidara penasaran. Sementara Ino sudah mulai menggiring sakura berjalan.

"Mandiin Sakura! Kau mau?" lanjut Ino dengan tatapan horor, dan langsung masuk kamar mandi. Deidara merinding. Bukan karna apa-apa. Tapi tadi Ino sudah sukses membuat phobia Deidara kumat.

TBC

Maaf sedikit! Author mau siap-siap pindah rumah dulu. jaa


	4. tralala

**Yah, akhirnya semua urusannya selesai dan sekarang Chi punya banyak waktu buat melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Maaf kalau chap kemarin ngegantung. Soalnya Chi lagi nyiapin barang buat pindah rumah. Dan kini Chi sudah di rumah baru! \^o^/**

**Langsung saja.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

"Sudah?" tanya Deidara sambil nenteng-nenteng handuk pada Ino yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi setelah memandikan Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Ino balik secara brutal.

"Aku mau mandi!" jawab Deidara dengan brutal pula.

"Ya udah mandi sono!" Ino sewot.

"Un," ucap Deidara datar dan langsung ngeloyor ke kamar mandi.

...

Setelah Deidara keluar dari kamar mandi, Ino mengucir rambut Deidara yang sudah gak berbentuk lagi.

...

_skip_

"Ino!" panggil Deidara pada saat posisi mereka sudah seperti chappie yang lalu.

"Hm?" respon Ino.

"Ino!" panggilnya lagi.

"Hm?" jawab Ino lagi.

"Ino"

"..."

"In..."

"Bisakah kau langsung bicara saja hah!" bentak Ino. Membuat tangan Sakura langsung singgah ke telinganya sendiri.

"Eh, err, enggak! Aku bingung aja!" akhirnya Deidara ngomong.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Ino penasaran.

"Aku bingung! Gimana cara ngelanjutin fict ini! Gak ada ide tauk!" kata author yang nongol tiba-tiba. Dan mendapat sebuah hadiah berupa pengusiran paksa.

Oke. Lupakan.

"Aku bingung... kamu kok nggak kebagian pasien privat sih? Kemaren aja aku jumpa sama suster kayak kamu, dia punya pasien privat!" jelas Deidara.

"Ya masa' sih, segini banyaknya pasien di RSJK yang punya Dokter privat Cuma tiga?" sindir Ino.

"Ma... maksudnya?"

"Gak Cuma dokter! Suster juga punya pasien privat!" lanjut Ino.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu nggak kebagian?" sindir Deidara dengan di manyun-manyunin.

Ctakk... Ino menjitak Deidara dari belakang kepala Sakura.

"Dasar! Ya nggak mungkin lah aku nginep di RSJK! Aku kan mau sekolah!" Ino sewot.

"Eeh, oh iya! Aku lupa!" Deidara garuk-garuk kepala. Ino sweatdropp.

"Oh iya! Ini kan jam delapan pagi! Kamu gak sekolah?" tanya Deidara lagi. Ino buang muka.

"Ini 'kan hari Selasa sayang! Kau lupa kalau setiap hari Selasa dan Rabu aku masuk siang?" jawab Ino tanpa menoleh ke Deidara sama sekali.

Deidara mengumpat dalam hati. 'Lama amat sih syuting Doraemonnya! Kapan aku sembuhnya kalau gini un?' batinnya.

...

Tok... tok... tok... pintu diketuk (tumben normal).

"Buka pintu gih!" suruh Ino.

"Lha? Kok aku?" Deidara berusaha ngelak.

Dan akhirnya setelah pertarungan panjang, Deidara membukakan pintunya.

Aww, ternyata suster Hinata yang mengantarkan sarapan. Deidara menerimanya sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Hello~ Deidara! Ingat! Ini DeiSaku! DEISAKU! *author ngotot*

"Terima kasih..." kata Deidara,

"Sa... sama sama..." jawab Hinata sambil blush dan langsung pergi. Deidara menutup pintu.

...

Deidara kembali ke posisi awalnya. Dan membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Hinata tadi.

"Apa isinya?"

"Nasi bungkus," jawab Deidara.

"Yah, bosen. Apa isinya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kakap un," jawab Deidara sambil menatap nasi bungkus dihadapannya.

"Kakap?" Ino langsung berdiri dan merampas bungkusan yang ada di tangan Deidara sambil memberikan tatapan ini-punyaku-jangan-kau-ambil-un

_skip_

Ino dan Dei sudah berhasil menghabiskan nasi bungkus yang diberikan Hinata tadi.

"Oh iya, Dei-nii!" Ino membuka pembicaraan yang sudah digembok (?).

"Ya?" Deidara menjawab dengan manis.

"Seharusnya kau mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan pasienmu! Bukan malah santai-santai!" lanjut Ino.

Deidara merogoh kantongnya. Mengeluarkan hape aslinya. Sony Ericsson Xperia U1 Satio~ (hape impiannya author tuh).

Dia mencari sebuah nama di kontaknya. Dan... emm... Nenek Chiyo? Sejak kapan Nenek Chiyo jadi neneknya Deidara? Yah anggap saja begitu.

"Halo, nenek..." dan Deidara pun berbincang-bincang tentang ini-itu. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya jadi menggosip.

Tiit. Akhirnya pembicaraan selesai. Jarum pendek yang tadinya menunjuk angka sepuluh sekarang sudah pindah rumah (?) ke angka sebelas.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Ino.

"Aku... aku gak ngerti bahasa nenek-nenek!" jawab Deidara sambil nyengir. Ino pun bergubrak-gubrak ria.

"Aku pergi," kata Ino sambil segera bangkit.

"Kemana?" tanya Deidara seperti tidak rela melepas Ino pergi.

"Ke tempat Sasuke. Dokter Itachi lagi belanja,"

"Hahag," Deidara berusaha menahan tawanya. "Ternyata ada shift belanjanya juga!" lanjutnya sambil membayangkan Itachi yang bawa-bawa kating.

Pintu tertutup.

"Huh, jadi gimana? Aku baru lulus juga!" umpat Dei dalam hati.

Deidara melirik Sakura. "Kenapa kau nunduk mulu sih?" tanya Dei. Tapi nggak dijawab. Kasian~ #Plakk

Deidara menatap hapenya lagi. Membuka FaceBook (Deidara punya fb? Mau donk author nge add~).

Dia mulai menulis di dinding nenek Chiyo. Akasuna no Chiyo (hah?).

'Nek, kirimin link nya aja! Biar gampang!' begitulah kira-kira isinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, wall itu dibalas. Berupa link yang aneh. Tapi yasudahlah, klik saja.

Deidara meng kliknya. Dan muncullah berbagai keterangan tentang obat-obatan delele. Dia mulai berdiri dan menuju ke luar ruangan, tidak lupa mengantongi hapenya. Takut dicolong.

"Hei, dokter Chouji!" panggil Deidara pada Chouji yang kebetulan lewat (akhirnya Chouji dapat peran).

"Ya?" jawab Chouji.

"Apakah disekitar sini ada rumah kaca?" tanya Deidara dengan sopan.

"Ada, deket kok! Masih di pekarangan rumah sakit ini" jawab Couji sambil membuka bungkus keripik kentang.

Deidara terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Baiklah, dimana?"

"Dari pintu depan RSJK, kau kearah kanan sampai ke pohon maple, trus belok kanan lagi! Sampai kau menjumpai pohon sakura yang sudah tua. Nah, kalau ada kaca-kaca, disitulah dia!" jelas Chouji panjang lebar.

Deidara tersenyum. "Arigatou, un!" ucapnya dan langsung berlari.

...

"Mana sih pohon maple nya?" tanya Deidara dalam hati sambil lihat kanan kiri.

Bukkh, tiba-tiba Dei bertarakan dengan seseorang. "Itachi-san?" ucap Deidara begitu mengetahui bahwa yang menabraknya adalah Itachi.

"Deidara? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi lembut.

"Nyari rumah kaca. Tadi kata dokter Chouji melewati pohon maple. Eh," Deidara menghentikan kata-katanya begitu melihat tangan Itachi. Lebih tepatnya apa yang dipegangnya.

"Hahahah, un, dokter Itachi... haha..." Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Itachi pulang belanja bawa-bawa kating. LoL LoL LoL

Itachi Cuma bisa bermanyun-manyun ria. Sementara Deidara berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Heh, heh, ngomong-ngomong pohon maple nya mana yah?" tanya Deidara.

"Hahahaha..." kali ini Itachi yang tertawa.

"Lho kok..." "Huahaha..." Deidara sweatdropp melihat Itachi terbahak-bahak.

"Woyy! Aku mau ngomong!" teriak Deidara. Dan akhirnya Itachi berhenti tertawa. Walaupun masih ada puing-puing (?) nya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Deidara tidak rela dirinya ditertawakan seperti itu.

"Dei-kun, coba kau lihat ke atas!" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk keatas. Dan sedetik kemudian kepala Deidara sudah mendongak melihat keatas. Mukanya memerah. Bukan karna blushing.

"Ah, ternyata aku sudah ada dibawah pohon maple nya toh un!" Deidara garuk-garuk kepala.

"Semoga berhasil menyembuhkan Sakura!" Itachi menepuk pundak Deidara pelan. Yang ditepuk masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sampai-sampai Itachi yang pergi terlupakan.

...

Sekarang perjalanan menuju pohon sakura. "Hheh, sakura... aku ingin sesekali mengajak Sakura ke pohon itu. Semoga dengan obat yang akan ku buat nanti dia akan sembuh!" Deidara senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tiba-tiba sehelai lembaran mahkota bunga sakura mendarat ke hidungnya. Dia mengambilnya. "Ah, itu dia pohonnya!" dan Deidara mempercepat langkahnya.

...

Deidara membuka pintu kaca itu. Kemudian berkeliling sebentar untuk melihat-lihat. "Lengkap juga ternyata!" kata Deidara sambil memetik tiga helai daun mint. Kemudian dia memetik daun-daun lainnya. Sesuai dengan resep di blog nya nenek Chiyo tadi.

Dia membawa bahan-bahan itu ke sebuah meja khusus. Kemudian mencampurkannya dengan alat yang dia lupa namanya (Deidara apa author yang lupa?).

"Ah, sepertinya ada yang kurang..." kata Deidara sambil memperhatikan ramuannya. Kemudian berkeliling diantara tanaman-tanaman obat itu lagi.

Dia mengeluarkan hapenya. Membuka situs yang tadi. "Ah, sakura? Kenapa pakai bunga sakura segala? Sebenarnya ini obat apaan sih? Kalau pake bunga sakura rasanya gimana coba?" Deidara ngeromet sendiri sambil terus membaca tulisan kecil-kecil itu.

"Ah, Cuma sehelai ternyata. Apa sih, kandungan bunga sakura itu? Cinta kali yak!" kali ini Deidara senyum-senyum sendiri sambil ngebayangin sakura yang dari semenjak mereka bertemu mukanya datar mulu.

Deidara keluar dan memetik sehelai kelopak bunga sakura. Dan kembali lagi.

Bunga itu digiling sehingga bercampur dengan bahan-bahan lainnya. Kemudian dia mengambil sendok dan memindahkan bahan-bahan itu ke saringan kecil dan menyiramnya dengan sedikit air panas.

Deidara melihat sekeliling. "Ini aku bungkus pake apa coba?" ucapnya sambil melihat kanan kiri. Kepalanya berhenti begitu matanya menangkap sesosok pohon teratai kecil. Kemudian dia berlari kesana dan memetik daun yang paling lebar dan kembali lagi ke meja tadi.

Deidara menuang air panas tadi ke sebuah cangkir. Kemudian dia merendam daun itu dengan penuh perasaan. "Ini hanya obat tradisional, Sakura. Jadi aku harap ini berhasil!" Deidara ngomong-ngomong sendiri sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Author rasa sebentar lagi dia akan bertukar posisi dengan Sakura. Hahah, nggak kok.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka. Dokter Shikamaru ternyata.

"Hai Dei!" sapa Shikamaru ramah.

"Hai juga!" sambut Deidara. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjutnya.

"Membuat obat untuk Hidan. Akhir-akhir ini dia terus-terusan mengganggu suster Konan. Jadi aku ingin membuatkan dia obat penenang," jelas Shikamaru. "Kalau kau?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku hanya menuruti resep yang diberikan nenekku. Dia bilang ini bisa menguatkan rahang untuk berbicara, hahah," Deidara kekeh sendiri saat membaca skenario yang itu. Begitu juga author yang senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengetiknya.

Deidara membungkus ramuan yang tadi. "Aku duluan!" kata Deidara sambil ngeloyor pergi.

...

Deidara membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Didapatinya Sakura dengan posisi duduk di tempat tidur.

"Sakura!" dia menghampiri Sakura dan mencium pipi Sakura. Kemudian berjalan ke arah meja kecil di sudut kamar.

Deidara mengeluarkan gelas kecil. Meletakkan isi daun teratai yang dibawanya tadi ke sebuah saringan kecil dan meletakkannya ke gelas itu.

Deidara membuka seluruh laci di meja itu. "Gak ada air putih!" ucapnya sambil menutup laci terakhir. Dei menarik nafas, dan mengeluarkannya (yaiyalah).

"Sebentar ya! Aku keluar dulu," lagi-lagi Deidara ngeloyor pergi.

Tap... tap... tap... suara sepatunya menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang tidak ada seorangpun disana. Dia menuju ke dapur rumah sakit.

Deidara membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan.

"Deidara~" sapa seorang suster berkacamata yang sudah di dapur sedari tadi.

Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "B-boleh aku minta air minum?" Deidara tergagap.

Suster yang bernama Karin itu melepas kacamatanya. Kemudian mengedipkan matanya. Menggoda Deidara. Yang digoda bikin poni lagi buat nutupin mata yang satunya.

"Ini..." kata Karin dengan centil sambil memberikan sebuah gelas berisikan air putih pada Deidara.

Deidara merapikan poninya kembali. Kemudian menerima gelas itu dengan senyum yang dipaksa. "Aku pergi!" Deidara langsung kabur dari ruangan laknat itu.

...

"Sakura..." ucap Deidara ketika pintu terbuka. Sakura tertidur. "Apa aku terlalu lama?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Dei menuangkan air itu ke saringan yang tadi. Dan mengambil airnya.

"Sakura... bangun! Hm," Deidara membangunkan Sakura dengan penuh perasaan (ceile).

"Engh~—ah," Sakura terbangun.

"Minum ini!" kata Deidara sambil memberikan gelas itu pada Sakura. Sakura meminumnya.

Baru tiga tetes Sakura meminumnya, dia langsung menjauhkan gelas itu. Deidara menerimanya.

"Kenapa nggak diminum?" tanya Deidara sambil mendekatkan gelas itu ke mulutnya. Kemudian meminumnya.

Deidara tersadar. Kemudian menjauhkan gelas itu. "Kenapa aku yang minum? Tapi... enak juga..." Deidara mendekatkan gelas itu lagi. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia memenjarakan gelas itu.

...

"Halo, nek! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang kemari! Bla bla bla..." Deidara menelpon neneknya lagi. Maklum kelebihan pulsa sih XD.

...

**Keesokan harinya**

"Loh, eh, loh, eh, ke-kenapa ada nenek disini?" tanya Ino yang masih berdiri terpaku di pintu kamar Sakura, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gaje.

"Huh, iya Imoutou-chan! Soalnya aku bingung!" Deidara garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hem," nenek Chiyo berdehem ditengah-tengah aktivitasnya yang memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Deidara dan Ino langsung menatap nenek tua bangka itu. Eh, ada yang bawa handycam nggak? Ada batu terbang tuh!

"Deidara, hanya satu obat untuk anak ini!" lanjutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Deidara.

"Cinta!" jawab Nenek Chiyo sambil memamerkan giginya yang sudah busuk.

"M-maksudmu bagaimana?" Deidara bingung.

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri! Ino! Antarkan aku pulang!" kata nenek Chiyo sambil narik tangan Ino keluar.

"Lha? Lha? Kok aku?" Ino nggak rela. Tapi akhirnya mau tidak mau dia harus mengantarkan nenek tercintanya itu pulang.

...

"Cinta? Aku... aku rasa aku sudah mencintainya sejak hari itu..." Deidara mengingat-ingat kejadian saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Deidara duduk disamping kanan Sakura yang terduduk di ranjang dan bersandar di tembok. Dia terus menatap hidung Sakura—karna dari samping yang keliatan idungnya doank.

"Sakura, aku tau ini saat yang tidak tepat. Tapi... sepertinya aku memang mencintaimu..." Deidara memeluk Sakura. Yang dipeluk hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Tapi matanya menunjukkan kebahagiaan^^

"Aishiteru... Sakura..." bisik Deidara ditengah pelukannya.

"Bicaralah, Sakura..." pinta Deidara.

"A... ah," Sakura berusaha. Tapi tidak bisa.

Deidara berfikir keras. Mencoba menelusuri pesan terakhir nenek Chiyo.

Bagaimana cara membuktikan cinta pada seseorang? Tentu saja...

Deidara menarik pipi Sakura agar mereka bertatapan. Kemudian tangannya pindah ke ubun-ubun Sakura.

Cup. Deidara mengecup bibir Sakura. Sakura meresponnya dengan baik. Sakura memeluk tubuh Deidara. Deidara juga begitu.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Deidara mengutuki dirinya yang bertindak seenaknya. Dia terus menggigiti bibirnya.

"Aishiteru mo, Deidara..." Sakura memeluk pinggang Deidara dan mengeluskan kepalanya ke dada bidang Deidara.

Deidara tersenyum. "Aku rasa, aku berhasil..." katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambut Sakura.

"Aku harap kau bisa keluar dari sini... aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat... nanti malam," kata Deidara.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Kalau aku bilang, ya nggak kejutan jadinya un!" jawab Deidara. Dia menunjukkan senyum yang manis sambil mengeluarkan sebuah note.

Deidara membuka note itu. Dan membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Apaan sih itu?" tanya Sakura sambil ngelirik-lirik isi note itu.

"Sebentar, kau sudah waras kan?" tanya Deidara tanpa beban.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura nggak terima dengan pertanyaan Deidara tadi.

"Barusan aku menyembuhkan mulutmu! Aku belum menyembuhkan jiwamu!" Deidara berusaha membela dirinya.

Bletakk... jitakan maut mendarat di kepala Deidara. "Jadi apa maksud air yang kau berikan kemarin hah?" Sakura berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Deidara tertegun. Dia mengeluarkan hapenya dan membuka link yang kemarin. Membacanya dengan baik. Hingga dia menyadarinya.

"Eeh, ini resep yang untuk jiwanya ya?" Deidara garuk-garuk kepala. "Pantesan aku merasa lebih sehat dan gak pikun lagi. Sakura yang minum tiga tetes aja udah waras. Padahal penyakitnya udah akut," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah," Deidara mengambil note yang sempat terlupakan tadi. Dan mulai mencatat.

"Itu apa sih?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ini catatan perkembanganmu! Tak kusangka kau berkembang sangat cepat!" jawab Deidara. "Tapi aku harus memeriksa mu dulu! Aku juga belum yakin kalau obat itu manjur!" Deidara selesai mencatat dan mengantongi note itu lagi.

"Ah," Sakura merasa sakit di kepalanya. Dia meremas rambutnya sendiri.

"Sakura!" Deidara shock. Pandangan Sakura mulai berkunang-kunang. Dan akhirnya dia pingsan.

...

"Ah, sudah kuduga," Deidara meletakkan stetoskop nya ke samping Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau belum sembuh total, Sakura!" Deidara mengeluarkan note nya lagi. Mencatat, dan mengantonginya lagi.

"Perasaan kayaknya aku tadi bikin obat untuk diriku sendiri deh!" Deidara masih kepikiran soal itu.

...

Deidara mengambil tasnya yang sedari tadi berada di bawah kolong ranjang Sakura. Mengeluarkan sebuah laptop dan duduk di lantai. Dia meraba kantongnya. Dan sesaat kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah modem terus mencolokkannya ke laptop.

"Gila nih nenek! Masih jam satu juga! Udah online!" gumam Deidara dalam hatu saat melihat nama neneknya (Akasuna no Chiyo) terpampang di daftar teman yang online di beranda fb nya. Kemudian dia membuka chatbox nya.

**Saya** nek!

**Akasuna** ada apa lagi?

**Saya** gimana nih?

**Akasuna** apa lagi?

**Saya** Sakura belom sembuh noh!

**Akasuna** emang apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?

**Saya** err

**Akasuna** yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin dia langsung sembuh total dalam sehari!

**Saya** :/ tapi tadi dia udah sempet ngomong. Bahkan kami sempet berantem!

**Akasuna** emangnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya?

**Saya** sudahlah, gak penting. Jadi aku harus apa?

**Akasuna** pikirkan sendiri

**Akasuna sedang offline **

"Ah, dasar! Seenaknya saja! Gimana coba caranya?" Deidara menatap layar laptopnya yang berisi status-status beserta komentarnya.

...

Sakura terbangun. "Hei! Ada Jinny! Berapa permintaan yang aku punya?" kata Sakura saat dia melihat Deidara.

"Hah? Jinny?"Deidara bingung sendiri.

"Jinny! Aku nawar yah! Aku pingin sejuta permintaan!" lanjut Sakura.

Deidara meraba kepalanya 'Bagus, sekarang aku harus jadi Jinny nya Sakura gara-gara model rambut ini!' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Yah, Sakura! Aku Jinny! Aku kabulkan seluruh permintaanmu sampai seminggu lagi. Tepatnya Rabu depan!" jawab Deidara dengan nada malas.

"Yeah, Jinny! Aku mau minta permen!" kata Sakura kekanak-kanakan. Sepertinya dia berbeda jauh dengan yang tadi.

"Permen?" Deidara meraba kantongnya. "Aku gak punya permen!" Deidara berusaha mengelak.

"Ah, Saku mau permen!" Sakura manyun-manyunin bibirnya.

Deidara terus menatap Sakura. Kemudian berdiri dan duduk disamping Sakura.

"Apa tidak ada permintaan yang lain?" Deidara berusaha agar Sakura tidak minta permen lagi. Sakura menggeleng.

"Hheuh, ya sudahlah. Sepertinya aku tau harus apa," Deidara menghela nafas. Kemudian membaguskan posisi duduknya yang agak merosot.

Dei menyentuh dagu Sakura. Kemudian menariknya dan menciumnya lagi. Sakura terlarut dalam ciuman itu. Sementara author senyum-senyum sendiri waktu ngetiknya.

Ciuman itu terlepas.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Permen!" jawab Deidara seenaknya sambil cengar-cengir.

Sakura terdiam sebentar.

'Ah, gimana sih cara nyembuhin nih anak?' batin Deidara. Kemudian dia berdiri.

"Setelah gagal dengan yang alami, aku akan mencoba yang ilmiah," ucap Deidara sebelum akhirnya dia pergi keluar kamar itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sekarang sifatnya berlawanan dengan yang kemarin.

...

Deidara mesih mencampurkan cairan-cairan gaje yang berwarna-warni ria itu. Entah campuran apa saja author gak tau. Maklumlah, author kan masih kelas tiga esempe *promosi*.

Masker itu masih menempel di hidungnya. Soalnya kalau asap beracun itu dihirup, dia bakalan sesak nafas (bukannya pake masker malah makin sesak nafas o.O?) ya begitulah pokoknya. Dei memakai masker Cuma biar keliatan keren aja! Hehe

Deidara celingak-celinguk. Kemudian membuka maskernya. "Tidak ada kah air putih di sekitar sini? Haruskah aku berjumpa si merah berkacamata anaknya Grell itu?" Deidara ngomong sendiri. Sementara nun jauh disana Grell keselek gergajinya sendiri.

Dia meraba isi kantongnya. Benar-benar kantong ajaib. Semuanya ada. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah A*ua gelas.

"Dari mana asalnya benda ini? Perasaan aku gak pernah nyimpen barang beginian deh!" Dei bingung sendiri. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Kalau author sudah menulis yang seperti ini, turuti saja," lanjutnya sambil menusuk benda itu (males nyebut namanya).

Dei menuang air itu ke gelas ramuan racun tikusnya. Enggak ah, bukan racun tikus. Itu obatnya Sakura. Tapi lebih mirip racun tikus. Kemudian meminum sisanya. Berhubung dia juga haus.

Suara benturan sendok dan gelas itu terdengar jelas. Karena di ruangan ini—laboraturium—hanya ada dirinya dan cairan-cairan yang namanya aneh-aneh.

"Baiklah Sakura! Tinggal menunggu seminggu lagi. Maka aku akan menyembuhkanmu!" kata Deidara sambil menyimpan ramuan itu ke kulkas khusus. Obat ini memang harus di endapkan selama seminggu. Tepatnya sampai Rab u depan. Akhir dari masa kerjanya sebagai Jinny.

...

Cklek. Deidara membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak ada.

"Sakura?" panggil Dei. Tidak ada jawaban.

Dei menutup kembali pintu itu dan berlari di lorong itu. Mencari Sakura. 'Wah, sepertinya aku benar-benar salah ngasih obat!' batinnya ditengah berlari.

"Tayu-chan! Kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Dei pada Tayuya yang sedang bermain bersama Kimimaro. Tayuya menggeleng. Deidara melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Dokter~" sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah Deidara. Dengan pelan dia berbalik kebelakang dan.

"Kya~ Tobi! Jangan sekarang!" teriakan Deidara menggema. Begitu si makhluk setengah siluman (lolipop) itu menyerangnya dan memeluknya.

Dei mendorong makhluk itu. Tapi ternyata Tobi lebih kuat. Dei berfikir keras untuk mendapatkan ide.

"Tobi! Suster Tayu punya permen banyak tuh!" kata Deidara sambil menunjuk kearah Tayuya. Yang ditunjuk kaget.

"Loh, eh, kyaa~ tidaaak!" kali ini teriakan Tayuya yang menggema. Dan Deidara tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia berlari ke lorong selanjutnya.

"Dei! Kubunuh kau! Aa~~" teriak Tayuya dari jauh. Deidara tidak menghiraukannya.

...

"Eh," Deidara melihat Itachi di depan sebuah pintu pasien. Kamar nomor 21. Sepertinya Itachi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang didalam sana.

Deidara mendekat. Itachi yang menyadarinya langsung menoleh ke arah Deidara.

"Dei-kun! Kemana saja kau?" tanya Itachi dengan nada seolah-olah dari tadi dia memeng menunggu Deidara.

"Aku? Barusan aku meracik obat. Ada apa?" tanya Deidara balik.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya ini!" jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Apa? Sakura dapat ranking satu?" ucap Deidara asal.

Itachi menunjuk ke kamar dengan bibirnya. Deidara pun melankah mendekati pintu dan melihat isi kamar itu.

Deidara merosot. Merosot. Hingga akhirnya dia berlutut di depan pintu itu.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu hah?" teriak Deidara. Ternyata di dalam kamar Sakura sedang bermain bersama Sasuke. Itachi terkekeh.

Sakura melihat Deidara.

"Abis Jinny ngilang sih! Saku kan takut!" jawab Sakura dengan gaya ala anak-anak yang takut kena marah emaknya karena bermain sampai maghrib.

"Hahaha... Jinny! Tapi iya juga sih!" Itachi menyerakkan poni Deidara. Deidara hanya menghembus beberapa helai poni yang terjatuh di pipi kanannya.

"Baiklah, Sakura... apa lagi?" Deidara membaguskan posisinya. Kini dia sudah berdiri. "Yang sabar ya Dei! Ini resiko jadi dokter rumah sakit jiwa!" Itachi menepuk pundak Deidara. Dei hanya manyun-manyun saja.

"Aku mau tidur siang pakai bantal guling kayak Sasu!" jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk guling Sasuke yang bergambar Kyuubi itu.

Deidara melihat Itachi lagi.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku harus membeli?" tanya Deidara dengan tatapan aku-gak-punya-uang.

"Usahakan sendiri, Dei!" Itachi hanya cengir Kyuubi.

"Iya Sakura!" jawab Deidara sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kamar tidur RSJK memang tidak menyediakan bantal guling. Kalau gulingnya Sasuke itu dibelikan Itachi. Berhubung Sasuke itu adalah adiknya Itachi satu-satunya. Lha? Author mau dikemanain? Saya kan adek Sasuke! Eh, eh, tuh Kusanagi kok bisa terbang sendiri? #GJ

Sakura segera turun dari tempat tidur Sasuke dan menyerang tangan Deidara.

"Aku pergi!" kata Deidara pada Itachi dan langsung pergi. Tidak banyak basa-basi lagi. Karena takutnya fic ini jadi berubah pair :D

...

"Ah, lorong ini..." Deidara merinding saat dirinya dan Sakura berada di depan lorong dimana ada Tobi dan Tayuya. Dia takut kalau Tayuya benar benar membunuhnya.

Dei melangkah pelan-pelan. Sekura yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya mengikuti saja.

Akhirnya lorong itu terlewati. "Heuh..." Deidara bernafas lega.

...

Sakura langsung naik ke tempat tidurnya begitu sudah sampai dikamar.

'Jangan ingat! Jangan ingat! Ayo! Lupakan! Lupakan!' batin Deidara. Berharap Sakura melupakan permintaannya yang tadi.

"Jinny? Mana gulingnya?" tanya Sakura dengan lugunya. Deidara menepuk jidatnya. 'Percuma saja! Jidatnya kan lebar!' batinnya.

"Heuh, aku kehabisan ide..." ucap Deidara pelan sambil melangkah ke tempat tidur. Naik keatas, dan membaringkan dirinya (yaiyalah) secara telentang. Hahah

Deidara menutup matanya perlahan. Baru tiga detik matanya tertutup, sesuatu yang hanyat menyentuh tangannya. Dia melihat kearah tangannya. Ternyata Sakura mengambil posisi tidur disampingnya sambil memeluk tangannya.

Deidara tersenyum. "Anak baik," gumamnya dalam hati. Dan dia mulai menutup matanya. Tidur siang.

**TBC**

**Wah, sudah selesai chap empatnya! *matah-matahin jari***

**Ini balesan riviewnya (halah, riview Cuma sebelas juga! Tapi gak apalah...**

**Oh-chan **: tau aja dirimu! Hahay, *gaje*

**Yovphcutez **: makasii #hug

**Fi Suki Suki **: buntu ide(perasaan dari kemaren itu-itu mulu riviewnya)

**Ditachi Uchiha **: tau aja dirimu. Aku lagi kecanduan romens #jadikenapa

**Deidei Rinnepero **: oh *balesan gak penting*

**Maria de Luna Angelica **: Kau penurut yah—bletakk

**(no name) **: tolong sertakan nama anda. Btw ni siapa?

**Rini ayu Lestari **: add aja fb ku! *maksa* ada di propil :D

**KasuHano HimaUlqui **: hei! Kau ganti nama jadi Fun-Ny chan aja deh! Ya ya! *maksa—ditendang*

**Nira** : eh, tadi isi riviewnya apa ya? #bletakplentangplentong. Iya! Iya! Perintahmu adalah keinginanku XD

**Jeevas Revolution** : Riview anda amat sangat tidak penting #buangmuka #digampar

.

Trus, untuk **KasuHano HimaUlqui**, ini cuplikannya.

...

Deidara yang berumur delapan tahun ditinggal dirumah sendirian bersama Ino yang berumur lima tahun. Orang tua mereka sedang liburan ke luar negri (orang tua yang kejam!).

"Nii-kun! Nii-kun! Itu apa?" tanya Ino kecil sambil menunjuk sebuah pensil.

"Pensil," jawab Deidara datar.

"Trus! Kalo itu apa?" tanya Ino lagi sambil menunjuk buku.

"Buku," jawab Deidara dengan amat sangat tidak ikhlas samasekali.

Begitulah seterusnya Ino bertanya ini itu pada Deidara. Hingga akhirnya mata Ino tertarik dengan sebuah kaset yang covernya bergambar wanita berbaju putih terusan dengan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Ino sambil menunjukkan cover kaset itu.

"Itu kaset. Kau mau nonton?" kali ini Deidara yang bertanya.

"Mau! Mau!" Ino nganggik-ngangguk.

Deidara berdiri dari duduknya dan menghidupkan DVDnya.

.

Deidara mematikan lampu untuk tujuan penghematan. Opening film itu sudah dimulai. Masih dengan suasana yang damai. Dengan lugunya Ino memencet-mencet tombol remot tak bersalah yang terletak sembarangan. Membuat film itu ter skip sampai ke bagian intinya.

"Kyyaaa~" Deidara berteriak kuat saat wanita di film itu menunjukkan wajahnya. Ino yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya melongo saja. Sementara Deidara jatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya dan jidatnya kejeduk batang sapu yang kebetulan baru digunakannya dan diletakkan di sekitar situ.

Deidara tepar ditempat sementara Ino masih penasaran dengan benda di tangannya itu.

Keesokan harinya, orang tua mereka menghentikan acara liburan dan pulang dan melarikan Deidara ke rumah sakit.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Deidara ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Kaa-sannya sedan belanja di supermarket bareng Ino, sementara tou-sannya kerja.

"Kami pulang!" kata kaa-sannya. Deidara hanya tersenyum garing dan masih terduduk di sofa ruang tamu itu.

"Kyaa!" teriak Deidara saat sebuah wajah yang—menurutnya—mengerikan langsung muncul didepan wajahnya. Ternyata itu Ino yang baru dibelikan topeng hantu-hantu.

Kaa-san langsung melarikan Deidara ke rumah sakit (lagi) sementara Ino cengar-cengir gaje.

Begitulah seterusnya. Setiap Ino memberikan wajah yang seram pada Deidara, Deidara harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Setidaknya sampai Dei berumur tujuh belas tahun. Setelah umur Deidara tujuh belas tahun, dia hanya meringkuk di sudut tembok saja kalau Ino melakukan itu.

**Owari.**

**Hahah, gaje. Lumayan buat nambah-nambahin words.**

**Silahkan menunggu chap selanjutnya yang entah kapan apdetnya.**

**Sign,**

**TheyDara**

**Riview**

**V**

**V**


	5. heal the world ?

**Chapter limaaaaaa~~ *heboh***

**Ah, mau bilang apa tadi yah? Jadi lupa... *garuk-garuk kepala kucing***

**Disclaimer : Rumingkang punya Indonesia! #apahubungannyacoba**

**Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Betewe, Belong itu apa yah? E e eh, iya iya! Tau kok! Jangan nyalakan obor disini donk!**

.

a/n:

Sakura= Ino kelas 3 SMA= 17 tahun

Deidara= +3 dari Ino dan Sakura= 20 tahun

.

**...**

"Sakura! Bangun!" Deidara membangunkan Sakura.

"Engh—ah," Sakura terbangun.

"Sekarang sudah jam enam! Cepat mandi! Aku ingin mengajakmu!" bisik Deidara. Sakura pun langsung ngeloyor ke kamar mandi.

Deidara tersenyum 'Untung dia gak minta dimandiin,' batinnya.

...

"Aku mau keluar sebentar bersama Sakura!" kata Deidara kepada Tenten. Suster yang bertugas di pintu.

"Baiklah! Jangan lama-lama ya! Kembalilah jam sembilan!" Pesan Tenten. Deidara mengangguk. Kemudian pergi keluar.

"Jinny! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura. Langkah Deidara terhenti.

"Sakura," panggil Dei.

"Ya?"

"Tolong jangan panggil aku Jinny! Risih tauk!" akhirnya Deidara mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "Panggil saja aku pak dokter. Hahah," lagi-lagi Deidara menertawakan naskahnya sendiri.

"Iya pak dokter! Tapi aku masih punya permintaan kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Heheh," Deidara terkekeh dan menyerakkan rambut Sakura. "Tentu saja!" jawab Deidara dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Jadi, pak dokter, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Kau diam saja!" kata Deidara sambil menatap daun maple yang bergoyang ditiup angin yang berada di atas kepalanya. Kemudian melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

"Ah, warnanya sama seperti rambutku!" kata Sakura sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pohon sakura dekat rumah kaca yang memang menjadi tujuan Deidara (a/n: pohonnya masih di taman rumah sakit).

Deidara tersenyum. "Duduklah!" Dei mendorong Sakura dengan lembut ke dasar pohon sakura itu. Sakura hanya menurut saja. Hahah, author ketawa pas nulisnya #apasih

"Pak dokter! Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Deidara sedikit menjauh. Mengarah ke semak-semak yang berbunga.

"Mau pipis!" jawab Dei singkat.

"Hah?" Sakura cengo'.

" Hahah! Nggak ah, un, Cuma mau metik bunga!" Deidara ngeles sebisanya. Sakura sweatdropp.

Deidara duduk ke samping kanan Sakura. Tujuannya agar Sakura tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang ketutupan poni gak penting itu.

"Aku berikan kau permintaan penuh selama seminggu. Tapi sekarang aku ubah peraturannya. Kau hanya boleh minta tiga hal dalam sehari!" jelas Dei.

"Ah, kenapa masa berlakunya diperpendek? Isi ulang donk!" sekarang Sakura yang ngeles.

Deidara tersenyum manis. Setelah satu minggu itu selesai, aku akan meminta satu hal padamu!" lanjutnya.

"Apa?" Sakura penasaran.

"Ya nanti donk! Tunggu tanggal mainnya! Hahah, Sakura! Kau sudah minta dua! Apa permintaanmu yang satu lagi untuk hari ini?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku minta minum!" jawab Sakura.

"Apa tidak ada permintaan lain? Permintaanmu aneh-aneh saja!" kata Deidara sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di kantong jas putih a.k.a kantong ajaibnya itu.

"Nggak, aku haus! Soalnya dari tadi si author gak ngasih aku minum!" Sakura berusaha konsisten.

"Iya deh, huh," Deidara menghela nafas sambil memberikan a*ua gelas beserta pipetnya—yang dia dapat dari kantong ajaibnya—ke Sakura. Sakura menerimanya sambil cengar-cengir gaje. Kemudian menusuknya, kemudian meminumnya.

Sakura melepas pipet itu dari bibirnya. Tiga detik kemudian Deidara menangkap gelas itu dan meminum sisanya (ciuman nggak langsung—ngapain juga pake ciuman nggak langsung kalo yang langsung masih bisa?).

Deidara bersender ke batang pohon sakura itu. Menatap hamburan (bener nggak tuh?) bintang dilangit hitam. Kemudian perlahan-lahan dia menutup matanya. Hei! Deidara! Jangan tidur disitu! Banyak nyamuk loh! Kan kasian nyamuknya #dasarauthorgaje.

"Onii!" suara iru terdengar jelas di telinga Deidara yang masih menutup mata. Pelan-pelan Deidara membuka matanya. Hingga akhirnya.

"Kyaa—a, aaah," Deidara berteriak dan mundur secara refleks sehingga punggungnya terbentur ke batang pohon sakura. Pohon sakuranya agak bergoyang sedikit. Deidara terkejut. Dan kini punggungnya pasti berwarna biru.

Ternyata tepat didepan matanya tadi Ino menunjukkan poster Michael Jackson di video klip Thriller. Yang jadi hantu itu looh! Readers tau kan?

"Nii-kun?"panggil Ino lembut pada aniiki nya yang sedang mengatur nafas setelah dia membuang poster itu ntah kemana.

Mata Deidara masih terbuka. Seakan-akan tidak bisa tertutup lagi. Nafasnya juga masih tidak teratur.

"Nii-kun! Nii! Aku Cuma bercanda aduuh! Jangan mati sebelum Sakura sembuh! Kalo Sakura udah sembuh sih... terserahmu!" Ino ngomong seenaknya. Yang diajak ngomong masih berusaha nutup mata.

...

Deidara berhasil menutup matanya. Nafasnya juga sudah teratur.

"Ino," panggilnya datar.

"Ya?" jawab Ino santai.

"Apa maksudmu tadi haahh!" teriak Deidara sambil ngejambak kuciran Ino. Yang dijambak teriak-teriak minta tolong, Sakura melongo', sadako yang kebetulan lewat sweatdropp.

...

Deidara sudah bisa mengendalikan amarahnya. Ino menangisi rambutnya yang berguguran. Sakura ketiduran, sadako masuk sumur.

Saat keadaan sudah normal, Ino angkat bicara. "Sini aku liat perkembangan Sakura!" kata Ino sambil mengajukan tangannya tanda meminta.

Dei meraba kantongnya. Dan meletakkan note kecil tak berdosa itu dengan kasar ke telapak tangan Ino.

"Dasar kau keong racun! Eeh, salah scene. Dasar kau tidak sopan!" kata Ino sambil manyun-manyun gaje.

"Yang nggak sopan itu siapa?" jawab Deidara dengan gaya ala Gu Jun Pyo. Membuat Ino hampir mengoyakkan note itu.

"Sakura punya perkembangan yang aneh!" Ino mulai mengomentari tulisan di note itu.

"Iya! Aneh! Seperti kamu!" timpl Deidara santai. Tiba-tiba simpang empat muncul di pelipis Ino.

"Terserah!" Ino sewot sendiri. Deidara terkekeh.

...

"Sakura?" Deidara mengguncang pelan tubuh Sakura yang sudah ketiduran. Masalahnya Sakura tidurannya di rumput, bukan di pundak Deidara. Kalo di pundak ato pangkuan Deidara sih, pasti Dei nggak rela bangunin Sakura.

"Hm," desah Sakura sambil berusaha membuka matanya.

"Sakura… ayo masuk…" suruh Deidara.

**Time skip**

**Seminggu kemudian**

Pintu kulkas itu terbuka. Membuat aura-aura kasih (?) eh, dingin terasa di kaki Deidara yang sudah dilapisi celana panjang (yaiyalah).

Deidara mengambil ramuan yang sudah jadi itu. Kemudian memperhatikannya dengan saksma.

"Sakura… aku harap setelah ini kau bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu… walaupun harus jadi adik kelasnya Ino…" ucap Deidara pelan.

Samar-samar Deidara mendengar suara beberapa orang yang sedang berbahagia di luar ruang lab. Dan dengn lugunya Deidara menguping.

"Wah, Sasuke~ syukurlah kau sudah sembuh~"

"Sasuke sepertinya harus mengulang sekolah dari kelas tiga lagi bulan depan! Sayang sekali. Padahal seharusnya bulan depan kau sudah lulus SMA dan kuliah!"

"Sasuke~ senyum donk!"

"Kongrats (?), Sasuke!"

Deidara senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Sasuke juga sebaya dengan Sakura ya? Sepertinya mereka akan jadi satu angkatan, un," Deidara menggenggam kenop pintu.

Cklek… pintu dibukanya. Dia berjalan dengan ramuan aneh di tangan kirinya. Saat melewati Sasuke, tangan kanannya menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.

"Selamat, Sasuke…" katanya dan segera pergi menuju kamar (ke)sayang(an)nya.

…

"Sakura~"

"Pak Dokter~"

"Sakura~"

"Pak Dokter~"

"Sakura~"

"Pak Dokter~"

"Sakura~"

"Pak Dokter~"

"Sakura~"

"Pak Dokter~"

"Sa…"

"Woy! Apaan sih?" kata Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kemudian ngilang lagi.

"Sakura… ini untukmu!" kata Deidara sambil memberikan zat-zat berwarna yang entah sejak kapan dia kemas di botol minuman ringan (?).

"Itu apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sirup," jawab Deidara sambil melet-melet gaje.

Sakura mengambil botol itu, kemudian meminumnya.

"Manis ya?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Manis… kayak permen yang kemarin…" Sakura menggombal secara nggak sadar. Deidara blushing. Tapi sedikit aja.

Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Deidara khawatir sambil berusaha memegangi Sakura agar tidak jatuh.

Sakura tidak merespon. Dia masih memegangi kepalanya dan bergerak kesana-kemari. Lari-lari sana-sini… eh, nggak lari kok. Masih duduk di tempat tidur. Cuma gerak-gerak terus.

Deidara memeluk tubuh Sakura. Membuat Sakura berhenti bergerak. Tapi kegiatan memegang kepalanya nggaj berhenti.

Tidak terasa ada gerakan lagi di tubuh Sakura. Deidara melepas pelukannya pelan-pelan dan membaringkan tubuh Sakura perlahan.

"Ah, semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang aneh-aneh lagi…" gumam Deidara pelan sambil meletakkan jarinya ke bawah hidung Sakura. "Masih nafas ternyata… untung saja…" Deidara menghela nafas. Kemudian duduk di lantai.

Tok… tok… tok… pintu di tendang (?). "Ya, masuk…" jawab Deidara agak lemes.

"Deidara… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang yang masuk. Itu Itachi.

Deidara menatap mata Itachi. "Iya… selamat ya, atas kesembuhan Sasuke! Jadi sekarang pasien privatmu siapa?" tanya Deidara.

"Cih," Itachi mendecih. Kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di samping Deidara. "Madara…" lanjutnya.

"Nyahahaha…" Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tidak elitnya. Itachi sweatdropp. Dalam benaknya: 'sudah kuduga!'.

"Hik… hik…" Deidara mengelap air matanya—yang keluar disebabkan tertawa berlebihan—dengan sapu tangan yang barusan dia copet dari kantong Itachi.

Itachi masih berpundung-pundung ria di sudut ruangan.

"Emang gimana ceritanya sih?" tanya Deidara masih terisak-isak.

"Panjang. Bahkan kalau aku membicarakannya sambil memanjat menara Effiel, maka cerita itu akan selesai setelah aku naik turun sebanyak tujuh kali," jawab Itachi. "Kalau kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku? Kenapa?" Deidara kaget.

"Kalau Sakura sembuh, siapa pasienmu selanjutnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Aah, entahlah…" Deidara menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Ku sarankan kau dengan Sasori saja!" saran Itachi.

"Itu bukannya pasien dokter Suigetsu?" jawab sekaligus tanya Deidara yang ingatannya sudah kuat. Author aja lupa kalau Sasori itu pasiennya Suigetsu #apasih.

"Oh iya! Aku belum cerita. Waktu hari Minggu kau tidak datang kan? Suigetsu dipecat. Aku tidak tau pasti penyebabnya apa," jelas Itachi.

"Terserahlah… oh iya? Gaji disini berapa per bulan?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Lumayan besar. Lima ribu ryo. Diterima setiap tanggal 25," jawab Itachi. "Oh iya… ini Rabu kan? Ngomong-ngomong ini tanggal berapa ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Sembilan belas…" jawab Deidara. Ceritanya ini bulan Mei.

"Enam hari lagi…" ucap Itachi sambil beranjak berdiri (?). Kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

…

**Malam hari**

…

"Uuh," Sakura terabangun. Kemudian terduduk.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Sakura menurunkan kakinya. Kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi, sayangnya pendaratan itu tidak sukses.

"Kya~" Sakura langsung terjatuh. Tapi kakinya masih berada diatas sesuatu yang membuatnya tersandung. Dia melihat ke kakinya. Dilihatnya ada seseorang yang berusaha bangkit dari kakinya.

"Ah, penyusup!" teriak Sakura sambil memukuli orang yang rambutnya berserakan—karna ketiduran dilantai—itu dengan bantal dan benda-benda terdekat.

"Ah, aku bukan penyusup! Sakura a—," orang itu berusaha menghindar dari hantaman bantal no jutsu-nya Sakura.

Para suster masuk kedalam.

"Sakura! Jangan pukuli dia!" kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tapi Ino, dia penyusup!" Sakura masih berusaha menarik tangannya untuk memukul orang itu lagi.

Beberapa suster berusaha menyelamatkan objek yang dipukuli.

…

"Hihih, maaf ya?" kata Sakura sambil cengar-cengir gaje pada Deidara yang rambutnya sedang dikucir Ino dan wajahnya di oleskan obat merah—pastinya pake kapas—oleh Hinata yang sempat blushing.

Deidara manyun-manyun. "Iya deh iya… aduh…" erang Deidara saat dagunya yang abis kena pukul pake tang yang entah dari mana asalnya tersentuh oleh kapas Hinata.

"Ma… maaf…" Hinata gelagapan.

"Tidak apa…" Deidara berusaha sabar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau itu siapaku?" tanya Sakura.

Deidara menghela nafas. Ino cengar-cengir. Hinata mengganti kapas.

"Aku koibito mu! Aduh uh…" teriak Deidara bersemangat. Saking semangatnya, dia sampai menepuk lututnya sendiri yang memar-memar.

"Apa?" teriak Sakura tidak percaya.

"Tidak... tidak… tidak…" gumam Sakura pelan sambil jalan mondar-mandir.

Deidara menatapnya sinis sambil sesaat ber aduh-aduh ria.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya?" tanya Ino yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Ino.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura terlihat tertarik.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa terima kalau kau adalah koibito dari Deidara nii-kun yang imut nan keren ini?" Ino mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

Sakura menatap Deidara yang sudah tidak sabar ingin memegang pipinya sendiri. Tapi nggak kesampaian dari tadi.

'Dia keren dengan luka-luka itu…' batin Sakura sampai tanpa sadar senyum-senyum sendiri. "Aku percaya," kata Sakura dan langsung mendekati Deidara kemudian memeluknya.

Rasanya Deidara ingin berteriak karena pipinya bersentuhan dengan pipi Sakura. Dan itu rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi demi Sakura, dia rela menahan sakit itu.

Cklek… pintu terbuka saat Deidara masih di pelukan Sakura.

"Haruno-san…" gumam Ino pelan saat mendapati Ibu Sakura berada di depan pintu dan melihat semuanya.

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan melihat ke pintu. "Kaa-san…" ucapnya pelan.

"Sakura…" kata Ibu Sakura dan mendekati Sakura. Kemudian memeluknya. "Sakura… kau sudah sembuh? Siapa yang menyembuhkanmu sayang? Beri tau kaa-san… aku akan memberikan apa saja pada orang yang telah menyembuhkan anak tunggalku yang manis ini…" ucap Ibu Sakura ditengah pelukannya.

"Tante…" panggil Ino

Kaa-san Sakura melepas pelukannya. "Ya?" dia menatap Ino penasaran.

"Dia dokternya, tante!" jawab Ino sambil menunjuk Deidara yang masih bonyok.

"Eh," mama Sakura, sebut saja Rin-san, seperti tidak asing lagi dengan Deidara. "Ini kakakmu yang kau bilang sekolah di Amegakure kan? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya waktu masih umur lima tahun…" Rin-san terus memperhatikan seluk beluk wajah Deidara. Yang diperhatikan nyebut-nyebut.

"Tapi… kenapa jadi hancur begini?" tanya Rin-san lagi.

"Yah, Tante-san (?), tanyalah pada anakmu!" sosor Ino sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sakura.

Sakura cengar-cengir gaje. "Tadi aku sempat salah sangka ma. Tapi, ternyata dia dokter sekaligus koibito ku…" jawab Sakura sambil nunduk-nunduk menyembunyikan blushingnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Rin-san pada Deidara.

Deidara memasang senyum semanis-manisnya. Walaupun pipinya nyeri. "Deidara…" jawab Deidara.

"Yamanaka! Deidara Yamanaka! Hahahah…" Ino menertawakan skenarionya. Dia tertawa guling-guling.

"Sakura, sepertinya kau harus masuk sekolah setelah aku lulus!" lanjut Ino.

"Ah, aku sudah amnesia berapa hari?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau kecelakaan dua hari sebelum aku masuk. Dan aku sudah masuk disini sejak sepuluh hari yang lalu. Berarti kau sakit selama dua belas hari! Kau hebat, Sakura-koi!" jelas Deidara panjang lebar sambil menulis di note kecilnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan bibir dan tangannya yang nyeri karena terus-terusan mengoceh dan menulis. Tapi demi Sakura.

…

"Silahkan dipilih!" kata Shikamaru sambil memberikan buku daftar pasien—yang sudah di ganti tentunya—pada Deidara.

Deidara membalik-balik buku itu.

"Huh, bulan depan Ino lulus, berarti bulan depan dia dapat pasien privat. Sakura? Aku harap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan bisa… seranjang dengan dia lagi…" gumam Deidara pelan.

Tangannya—yang masih memar—berhenti di salah satu halaman. Matanya terpaku pada foto itu.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Huh, dia sudah sembuh! Jangan terus kau pikirkan!" Shikamaru berusaha menyadarkan Deidara yang masih asyik memandangi foto Sakura.

"Gomen…" ucapnya sambil membolak-balik halaman lagi.

Shikamaru tiduran di sofa yang juga berada di ruangan itu. Berseberangan dengan Deidara yang duduk di bangku plastik (LoL).

"Yah, aku pilih yang ini saja!" akhirnya Deidara mendapatkan pilihannya.

Shikamaru segera bangkit dan melihat halaman yang di lihat Deidara. "Sasori? Ba…"

"Hatchimmn…" Deidara berhatchim-hatchim ria. Membuat Shikamaru jengkel karna kata-katanya dipotong.

"Kamar 35!" kata Shikamaru malas. Perasaan dari kemaren angkanya kelipatan tujuh mulu. Author jadi sweatdropp sendiri.

…

**Minggu (libur)**

…

"Hatchiimm…" Deidara bersin dengan tidak elitnya di tempat tidurnya. Tissue sekotak hadiah dari Taka DoorSmeer pun sudah habis. Dan sekarang sekotak tissue Pa*eo sudah separoh (bayangkanlah tissu Pa*eo yang isinya banyak itu).

"Ah! Dei-nii bersin mulu! Virus tauk!" kata Ino yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu kamar Deidara sambil tutuo-tutup idung.

"Ah, Ino! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang!" jawab Deidara gak nyambung sama sekali.

"Gajian dua hari lagi!" Ino malah mikirin gajian.

"Ambilkan gaji ku! Jangan korup ya! Ha-hatchiimmn…" Deidara mengambil sehelai tissue dari kotak, atau lebih tepat plastiknya.

"Ah, yasudahlah! Kalau lama-lama aku disini, ntar aku ketularan!" Ino ngeloyor pergi.

"Halah, kan Cuma flu sih!" Deidara gak mau kalah.

Ino tidak merespon. Yaiyalah, dianya aja udah ntah dimana.

…

Sementara itu, kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura di rumahnya.

"Ah, banyak yan berubah!" respon Sakura melihat rumahnya berbeda dari saat dia tinggalkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Beda? Apa yang beda?" tanya Rin-san.

"Itu! Debunya bertambah dua gram! Trus kecoa nya nambah sepuluh ekor! Udah gitu, tikusnya nambah gemuk!" jelas Sakura panjang lebar secara mendetail.

Rin-san cengo. "Sakura! Ka-kamu… jidatmu tambah lebar satu setengah milimeter~!" tanggapnya sambil menempelkan sebuah penggaris—yang entah dia dapat dari mana—ke jidat Sakura. Sakura sewot.

…

**Hatchiimmn *bersin dengan tidak elitnya*. Ah, bagaimana chap ini? Maaf ya kalau terlalu lama! Soalnya lappie saya kena kanker serviks (?) jadinya harus dirawat inap. Pas udah sembuh, eh~ MicroSoft 2007 nya ngilang entah kemana. Jadinya ya harus di install ulang deh (curcol). Chap ini penuh perjuangan *halah*.**

**^^V**

**Balesan ripiw:**

**KasuHano-HimaUlqui: **maaf ya telat! Jetnya lagi dipinjem sama tetangga sih! *watados*

**Oh-chan: **tidak~ aku takut kesamber~ #apasih

**Enza: **iya! Ini udah kan? Thanks udah ripiw X3

**Nira n Rincut: **dasar pemalas kalian! #plakplok

**racheljewelblossom: **iya! Fic ini sudah di gaul dengan tepung, gula, telur, delele! Makanya jadi gaul! Hahay *gajeness*.

**Aku** iya! Udah nih!

**Love this** oh ya? *shocked*

**Rini Ayu Lestari** nggak papa. Saya author penyabar kok!

**Yang baca tapi gak ripiw** MAKASIH SEMUA~~ LUV YOU ALL~~ *dilempar bakiak*

..

**Curhatan gaje dari author yang gaje pula:** "Siapapun, readers, author, readers sekaligus author, silent reader, riviewer, atau para mangga(?) yang berbaik hati, tolong… ANTARKAN AKU KE BANDA ACEH! *dilempar pentungan sama tetangga*".

Saya butuh riview anda^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Ini dia chappie 6 (readers: udah tau kalee!)**

**Err, apa yang biasanya ditulis di pembukaan **_**new chapter**_**? Langsung aja dah.**

**Disclaimer: Deidara hanya milik Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya! (halah!). Naruto punya Mas Ashi Kiss Himoto—plakk.**

…

"Ini gajimu, dan ini gaji kakakmu!" Tsunade memberikan dua buah amplop yang agak tebal dan berwarna coklat.

Ino menerima amplop itu. Meraba-rabanya. "Tsunade-sama!" panggil Ino.

"Ya?" respon Tsunade.

"Kenapa amplop Dei-nii lebih tebal?" tanya Ino dengan innocent-nya. Membuat Tsunade ber gubrak-gubrak ria.

"Yaiyalah! Dia 'kan dokter! Selain itu dia punya pasien privat dan dia sudah menyembuhkannya. Sementara kamu? Palingan hanya membantu dokter Itachi melihat Sasuke! Apa kau mau aku buat jadi pengantar makanan seperti Hinata?" oceh Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Go-gomen~" Ino agak merinding.

…

"Ino!" panggil seseorang saat Ino baru saja keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

Ino menoleh. Ternyata itu Itachi. "Ya?" respon Ino.

"Tolong bantu aku! Biasanya kau yang selalu membantuku kan?" tawar Itachi.

Ino terdiam. Dia berusaha mencerna kata-kata Itachi. 'Biasanya 'kan, aku bantuin dia merawat Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke 'kan udah sembuh! Trus, pasien privatnya sekarang 'kan si Madara! Tapi, gak mungkin aku nolak! Aduh, gimana nih, gimana nih!' batinnya.

"Ino?" suara Itachi berhasil menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya.

"H-eh, iya! Aku mau!" kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari lidah Ino. 'Dasar baka! Kenapa aku jawab iya?' Ino mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo!" ajak Itachi sambil berjalan duluan. Ino pun menyusulnya.

…

Mereka melewati kamar Madara a.k.a Tobi (mana sih yang bener?).

"Lha? Dokter? Kenapa kamarnya di lewatin?" Ino bingung sendiri.

"Aku kan tidak bilang membantu merawat Tobi!" jawab Itachi santai.

"Jadi?" Ino penasaran.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja!" Itachi terus melangkah.

Dibelakang Ino manyun-manyun, jeduk-jedukin kepala, bunuh diri (?), mengutuk kucing tetangga (WeTeHa?), dan lain-lain saking tidak puasnya dengan jawaban Itachi.

…

Mereka keluar dari rumah sakit. Membuat Ino tambah bingung.

"Itachi-san! Kita mau kemana?" Ino tidak tahan lagi.

"Rumah kaca! Aku dengar, Deidara berhasil membuat ramuan pewaras (?) yang ampuh dari bahan-bahan di rumah kaca RSJK! Bisakah kau tanyakan padanya bahan-bahannya?" jelas Itachi sambil membuka pintu rumah kaca.

Ino meraba kantongnya. Tapi kakinya terus melangkh mengikuti Itachi yang sudah masuk duluan ke rumah kaca itu.

"Dokter!" panggil Ino.

"Hm?" respon Itachi.

"Aku nggak bawa hape~" jawab Ino dengan agak di manja-manjain—akibat terlalu akrab.

"Heuh…" Itachi menghela nafas. Sementara tangannya jalan-jalan ke kantong tetangganya author. Eh, kantongnya sendiri.

"Nih!" Itachi memberikan hapenya.

Biasanya kalo seorang cewek disuruh megang hapenya Itachi, pasti tepar duluan. Tapi Ino beda! Dia udah biasa! Jadi, sekarang readers tau 'kan? Kenapa Ino jarang muncul saat scene nya Deidara?

Ino menekan tombol-tombol keypad di hape Sony Ericcson U1 Satio itu (emang ada ya?). merangkai angka yang merupakan nomer hape aniki-nya.

081264… —sensor—plakk

"Halo?"

"_Halo?"_

"Dei-nii!"

"_Ya, Ino ya?"_

"Iya!"

"_Ini nomer siapa?"_

"Dokter Itachi!"

"_Hatchiimn~"_

"Ih, jorok ah!"

"_Heuh, gajiku udah di ambil?"_

"Udah!"

"_Jangan korup ya!"_

"Uang jalan donk!"

"_Heh, iya deh! Sepuluh persen aja ya!"_

"Lima puluh donk!"

"_Dasar serakah!"_

"Aku nggak serakah! Cuma mencari untung aja!"

"_Lima belas persen!"_

"Iya deh!"

Sementara itu, dibelakang Ino yang sedang telponan, Itachi ber sweatdropp-sweatdropp ria.

"Ino…" panggil Itachi.

"Ya?" Ino menoleh ke Itachi.

"Tolong jangan buang-buang pulsa! Cepat tanyakan maksudmu!" Itachi sewot.

"Maksud? Emangnya apa?" tanya Ino dengan inosennya.

Gubrakk… Itachi bergubrak-gubrak gaje.

"Tanyakan resepnya!"

"Eh, oh iya!" Ino cengar-cengir.

"Dei-nii!"Ino kembali berkonsentrasi dengan hubungannya dengan Deidara (hah?).

"_Apa?"_

"Itu! Anu… dokter Itachi minta resep yang pernah kau buat di rumah kaca! Yang bikin otakmu tambah waras itu!"

"_Oh, iya ntar aku kasih link-nya ke akun fb mu!"_

"Sebutkan aja!"

"_Namanya aneh banget! Aku nggak hapal!"_

"Iya deh! Jangan lu—"

"_Hatchimmn~"_

"Ah, jangan lupa! See ya!"

Tit tit tit. Panggilan berakhir.

"Itachi-san~" panggil Ino dengan sedikit memohon.

"Ya?" Itachi merasakan aura-aura yang tidak enak.

"Dei-nii bilang bakalan ngirim linknya ke akun fb ku! Jadi…" Ino menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Aku buka fb dulu ya!" lanjut Ino. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dia langsung mengutak-atik hape Itachi yang tidak berdosa. Yang punya memandang dengan tidak rela.

…

"Ah," Ino sedikit tidak percaya dengan bahan yang tertera di bagian paling bawah. "Kenapa ada bunga sakura nya? Itachi-san! Apa khasiat bunga sakura?" tanya Ino.

Itachi menaikkan pundaknya tanda tidak tau (dasar baka—jduakh).

Ino manyun-manyun. "Sudah berapa tahun sih, kau jadi dokter?" tanya Ino.

"Nggak lama! Baru setahun! Kenapa?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Aku juga tau kalau kau jadi dokter itu udah setahun! Kita kan mulainya sama-sama!"

"Jadi? Apa maksudmu bertanya?" jawab Itachi santai. "Sudahlah! Kau ambil saja bunga sakura yang diluar!" suruh Itachi.

Ino sudah seperti anak yang dikutuk jadi bebek. Bibirnya manyun mulu. Tapi mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti kata-kata Itachi. Buka pintu, keluar, ambil bunga, masuk, tutup pintu. Ino melakukannya dengan amat sangat sabar tanpa dendam sama sekali.

"Nih!" Ino memberikan bunga itu.

"Maaf! Aku mencintai orang lain!" respon Itachi sambil pura-pura bingung.

"Hah?" Ino cengo'. Tapi otaknya terus memproses. Dia melihat benda di tangannya.

"Wakarimasu ka?" tanya Itachi dengan sedikit melet.

"Emangnya siapa juga yang nembak kamu hah?" Ino nyolot-nyolot gaje sambil nepuk kepala Itachi pake koran yang dia dapat entah dari mana.

"Eeh, becanda kok! Gitu aja marah!" Itachi mengambil bunga di tangan Ino yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

'Itachi mencintai orang lain? Siapa dia? Tidak boleh! Itachi hanya milikku! Eh, kenapa aku jadi mikir kayak gitu sih? Apa mungkin? Nggak! Nggak!' tanpa sadar Ino geleng-geleng. Dan dia juga nggak sadar bahwa dari tadi Itachi memperhatikan sikapnya yang aneh.

…

"Nih!" Itachi memberikan plastik gula kecil yang berisi cairan yang warnanya nggak jelas pada Ino.

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya Ino dengan lugunya.

"Untuk apa? Ya untuk Tobi lah!" jawab Itachi.

"Oh, em, APA? Tidak! Itu 'kan tugasmu!" Ino shock. Dia berusaha bersembunyi di balik pot mint.

"Lha? Sekarang 'kan kau sudah jadi sekertarisku!" Itachi berusaha menenangkan Ino.

"Sekertaris?" Ino bingung.

"Iya! Sekertaris! Aku sudah bicara dengan Tsunade-sama kemarin!" Itachi berusaha meyakinkan Ino. Yang diyakini pasrah.

…

"Susteel~" sapa Tobi dengan manjanya saat Ino masuk ke kamar laknat itu.

'Apa sih, yang dipikirkan Itachi saat memilih anak satu ini?' batin Ino. Tidak lama kemudian, Itachi juga masuk ke kamar itu.

"Dokteell~~" sapa Tobi lagi. Itachi Cuma tersenyum garing karena terlalu lama di goreng -?-.

"Tobi? Kamu haus?" tanya Ino sok ramah.

Tobi angguk-angguk ala rocker nyasar.

"Ini untuk kamu!" Ino memberikan ramuan yang sudah dikemas di botol yang ada dodot-nya itu loh! Ino lupa namanya (Ino apa author yang lupa?).

Tobi melahap ramuan itu dengan rakusnya. Tanpa bertanya-tanya seperti Sakura. Setelh botol itu habis, Tobi terjatuh. Untung saja Itachi segera menangkapnya. Kalau tidak, lantainya bisa retak.

…

"Ng?" Tobi mulai membuka matanya. Sementara itu disamping tempat tidur Tobi, Itachi dan Ino memandangnya penuh harap.

"Sembuh! Sembuh! Sembuh!" batin Ino dan Itachi berbarengan.

"Dokter? Suster?" panggil Tobi. Yang di panggil masih menatap Tobi dengan tatapan sembuh-atau-mati.

"Dokter! Suster! Main kuda-kudaan yuuk~" teriak Tobi bersemangat.

Gubrakk… Itachi dan Ino terjatuh dengan serentak.

"T-tidak mungkin!" gumam Ino pelan saat dia sudah berhasil duduk dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Itachi yang sedang berusaha bangkit.

"Aku adalah Tobiman~~" Tobi mengikat spray merah itu ke lehernya dan bergaya ala iklan A*is diatas tempat tidur. Sementara Ino masih merinding dibalik punggung Itachi.

"Ino? Kenapa sampai gemetaran begitu?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak mungkin! Resep itu adalah resep yang paling ampuh dan tanpa efek samping! Tapi, kenapa?" Ino meremas kerah jas Itachi.

Itachi mengeluarkan hape-nya. Menghubungi Deidara.

"Halo!"

"_Halo? Dokter Itachi 'kan?"_

"Iya!"

"_Ada apa?"_

"Ini! Ramuannya kenapa tidak ampuh?"

"_Maksudnya?"_

"Tobi! Dia tidak terobati sama sekali!"

"_APA?"_

"Aduh! Jangan teriak-teriak donk!"

"_Bahannya nggak ada yang kurang 'kan?"_

"Nggak! Pokokknya komplit semua!"

"_Ah, jangan-jangan didalam tubuh anak itu ada penangkal ramuan itu!"_

"Emang obat ada penangkalnya?"

"_Enggak sih!"_

"Gubrak,"

"_Atau jangan-jangan, si Tobi gilanya udah kelewat batas!"_

"Sembarangan kau ini!"

"_Auk ah! Kau 'kan doternya!"_

"Hn,"

"_Hatchimmn!"_

"Aah, dasar kau! Masa' dokter kena flu!"

"_Aku 'kan dokter gangguan jiwa! Bukan penyakit dalam! Udah ah! Aku mau tidur dulu!"_

Tit tit tit. Pembicaraan tertutup dengan tidak elitnya.

…

Dirumah

.

"Nih! Aku gak korup!" Ino membanting amplop itu ke tangan Deidara. Membuat yang empunya tangan menjerit.

"Ah! Sakit, un! Dasar baka!" Deidara meratapi nasib telapak tangannya.

Tok… tok… tok… pintu diborgol (?).

"Buka!" suruh Deidara.

"Buka!" suruh Ino balik.

"Buka!" Deidara sewot.

"Buka!" Ino ikutan sewot.

"Buka!"

"Buka!"

"Buka!"

"Buka!"

"Buka! Atau kau aku suntik!" Deidara menakut-nakuti Ino dengan menunjukkan sebuah suntik yang ada jarumnya. Ada isinya juga—sebenarnya sih isinya air biasa—yang ditekan sedikit sehingga airnya menetes. Disertai tatapan horornya.

"Kya~ iya iya!" Ino melompat sedikit. Akhirnya mau tidak mau dia membukakan pintu.

"Ino!" sapa orang yang sejak tadi menunggu pintu dibukakan.

"Sakura-chan~" Ino memeluk orang itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Ini! Ada bingkisan dari kaa-san!" Sakura memberikan rantang yang dari tadi dibawanya. Ino pun menerimanya.

"Deidara nii-kun! Sakura sudah sembuh! Kau boleh mati sekarang~" teriak Ino dari jauh.

Bletakk… jitakan maut hinggap di kepala Ino. Ternyata Deidara yang sedang meminjam kekuatan _yellow flash_-nya Minato yang melakukannya.

Sakura terkekeh melihat dua orang itu.

"Nah! Kebetulan kau sudah disini, cepat kau salin makanan-makanan ini!" Ino memberikan rantang itu kepada Deidara.

"Gak mau! Tadi 'kan kau menyuruhku mati!" Deidara buang muka.

"Lakukan! Atau kau akan ku makan!" tiba-tiba muka horor Ino muncul di depan mukanya.

…

"Ino? Dia tidak apa-apa 'kan?" bisik Sakura pada Ino—yang masih memegang rantang—sambil melirik-lirik ke sudut tembok.

"Kau tenang saja Sakura! Dia akan aku jagakan untukmu!" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum ala Rock Lee—pasien RSJK yang paling bersemangat. Sakura sweatdropp.

…

"Sakura~"

"Deidara~"

"Sakura~"

"Deidara~"

"Sakura~"

"Deidara~"

"Sakura~"

"Deidara!"

"Sa…"

"Woy! Kapan mulainya? Durasi! Durasiii!" teriak Ino yang mengganggu acara duduk-berdua-di-sofa-nya Deidara dan Sakura.

Jduakh… buku tebal yang bersampul merah itu mendarat di kepala Ino. Buku yang berpilot(?)kan Deidara. Yang melempar masih mengenakan simpang empat di pelipisnya.

"Kau mengganggu saja!" ucap Deidara geram. Kemudian meraba kantong celananya (dia nggak pake jas). "Nih!" Deidara mengeluarkan sebuah uang kertas berwarna biru yang ada angka 50000 nya.

Mata Ino berkaca-kaca. Dan langsung merampas benda itu. "A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Ino. Matanya masih menatap kertas yang ada foto _I Gusti Ngurah Rai_-nya itu.

"Kau belanja ke Indonesia sana! Dan jangan pulang cepat-cepat! Paling cepat jam sepuluh malam!" jelas Deidara. Dan kekuatan _yellow flash_ itu langsung tertanam di diri Ino.

Sementara Sakura terkekeh-kekeh melihat duo kuning yang gaje ini.

…

"Sakura~"

"Deidara~"

"Sa—eh, durasi ya? Langsung aja deh! Sakura! Aku…"

"Hm?" Sakura_ interesting_.

"Aku mau…" Deidara menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Ya! Katakan saja!" Sakura sudah tidak sabar.

"Aku mau… mau bilang apa tadi yah?" Deidara garuk-garuk kepalanya yang sudah gatal semenjak dua jam yang lalu.

Gubrakk… Sakura terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Deidara melet-melet gaje.

…

"Uuh," Deidara terus merintih.

"Ah, sedikit lagi!"

"Gak muat!"

"Ya dilebarin lah!"

"Lha? Kamu donk yang ngelebarin!"

"Kok aku? kamu yang pake juga!" Ino sewot.

"Haah, gak penting amat sih benda ini!"

"Ya penting lah!"

"Kau aneh! Emangnya benda ini mau aku pakai kemana?" Deidara sedikit membentak. Soalnya kalau banyak banyak bisa gawat.

"Ini impor dari Indonesia loh!" Ino masih memaksakan benda itu.

Deidara menarik nafas. Setelah tekadnya menyegitiga, dia mendorong tangan Ino.

"Ino… aku tidak butuh!" Deidara membuka topi yang dari tadi dipaksakan Ino ke kepalanya.

"Haah, lagian siapa juga yang ngasih ke kamu?" Ino gak mau kalah.

"Oh ya?" jawab Deidara dengan nada menyindir.

"_Whatever_ deh!" Ino pergi ke kamarnya beserta topi berwarna kuning dengan gambar Minnie Mouse itu.

~Time skip—saat Ino sudah lulus~

"Nii-kun! Aku lulus! Aku lulus! Aku lulus!" Ino mengguncang-guncang tangan Deidara yang sejak dari tadi berdiri menyender ke mobil menunggu Ino mengambil ijazahnya.

"Heuh, iya! Iya! Aku tau…" Deidara memutar bola matanya.

"Berarti tahun ajaran baru nanti gilirannya Sakura donk!" Ino ngomong-ngomong sendiri. "Dei-nii! Berarti nanti Dei-nii bisa nganter-jemput sakura donk!" Ino menarik jas putih Deidara.

"Ah, liat tuh! Ino dijemput sama dokter!" "Ih, dokternya keren pula!" "Halah, masih kerenan yang rambut item kemarin!" "Halah! Kalian ini! Dokter rumah sakit jiwa aja direbutin!" tidak jauh dari tempat Ino dan Deidara bercengkerama, beberapa cewek menggosipi mereka.

"Apakah Sakura pernah berniat untuk menjadi suster di RSJK?" tanya Deidara.

Ino mengangguk. "Iya! Dia pernah cerita ke aku. Dia ingin jadi suster kayak aku. Tapi bukan di RSJK!" jawabnya.

Tatapan kecewa tergambar jelas di mata aquamarine Deidara. "Jadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia ingin kerja di Amegakure," jawab Ino.

"Amegakure? Emang ada apa disana?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Auk ah gelap! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Ino sambil langsung nyosor kedalam mobil.

"Heuh," Deidara menghela nafas. Kemudian ikutan masuk.

…

"Kau mau pulang dulu, apa langsung ke RSJK?" tanya Deidara yang sedang menyetir dengan santai.

"Ya pulang dulu lah! Bajuku 'kan di rumah!" Ino jengkel.

"Lha? Bukannya baju susternya selalu kau taruh di jok mobil? Kau bilang kau ngefans sama _Nikita Willy_ yang selalu menyimpan barang-barangnya di mobil!" jelas Deidara.

…

Cklek… Deidara membuka pintu kamar nomor 35. Tempat dimana setelah tiga minggu bersama Sasori, pasien privat barunya. Sasori kalem. Beda jauh dengan Tobi.

"Sasori…" panggil Deidara. Sasori melirik sedikit. Hening seketika.

"Dokteeerr!" tiba-tiba Sasori berteriak kuat dan memeluk Deidara. Deidara cengo'.

"Dokter kemana aja? Saso kwangen sama dokter!" Oceh Deidara.

Deidara memegang kedua pipi Sasori. Kemudian menatapnya.

"Kau Sasori 'kan?" tanya Deidara tidak yakin.

"Yaiyalah ini Sasori! Dokter pikir siapa?" tjawab Sasori setengah berteriak.

Deidara terduduk. Kemudian menghela nafas. Dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh. Membuat dia terbaring di lantai.

"Dokter! Dokter!" panggil Sasori. Deidara tidak merespon. Matanya tertutup.

"Dokteer! De o do ka te e te er!" panggil Sasori lagi. Kali ini dia mulai menindih tubuh Deidara. Yang dipanggil malah makin terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Dokter! Dokter! Dokter! Aca aca!" Sasori menggeliat diatas tubuh Deidara.

"Dokteerr!" panggilan yang terakhir hampir mambuat Deidara budek. Karena kaget, dia membuka matanya. Dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah warna coklat. Coklat?

"Kya~" Deidara langsung terduduk. Membuat Sasori yang sejak tadi tiduran diatas tubuhnya terjatuh.

"Dokter kenapa?" tanya Sasori polos.

Deidara diam. Tapi mulutnya komat-kamit. 'Nih pasien homo ya? Pantesan dokter Sui gak pernah membiarkan orang lain menjenguk Sasori,' batinnya.

"Dokter… baik-baik aja 'kan?" Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara. Membuat Deidara merinding.

"Menjauh!" ucap Deidara sambil mendorong jidat Sasori. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dokter Sui lakukan padaku!" jawab Sasori. "Dia bilang, begitu cara menghormati yang lebih waras!" lanjutnya.

"Apa itu?" Deidara penasaran.

Cup. Sasori mengecup bibir Deidara. Tak lama kemudian.

"Tidaak!" Deidara langsung keluar menggunakan kekuatan _yellow flash_. Sasori cengo' menyaksikan peristiwa perginya Deidara.

…

Air keran itu tidak semuanya menyentuh keramik dibawahnya. Sebagian jatuh ke sebuah, tepatnya dua buah telapak tangan seseorang yang baru saja mengalami kejadian yang sangat tidak diinginkannya.

"Phuh, ada-ada saja…" gumam Deidara disela-sela aktivitas kumur-kumurnya. "Aku tidak rela… ini hanya untuk Sakura…" lanjutnya sebelum membasuh bibirnya lagi.

Dan kemudian, author benar-benar bingung mengarang lanjutan ceritanya. Readers ada yang punya ide nggak?

…

Deidara membuka pintu kamar kecil itu. Bertepatan dengan seseorang yang sepertinya ingin masuk. Pintu pun terbuka.

"Sakura?" ucap Deidara setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Deidara? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya! Kenapa kau disini? Kalau aku ya kerja lah!" jawab Deidara dengan sedikit sewot.

"Eh, iya!" Sakura menggaruk keplanya yang ditumbuhin bulu-bulu warna pink (berarti bulu badannya pink juga donk!—author mesumnuss). "Aku Cuma jalan-jalan aja kok! Soalnya a—hmmphfm!" Deidara membekap bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit shock. Apalagi ketika tangan Deidara mulai berjalan.

Sakura mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Tangannya pun mulai mengalungi leher Deidara. Hal itu terjadi selama kira-kira tiga puluh detik.

"Hei!" suara itu menghentikan aktivitas DeiSaku yang sedang seru-serunya. Mereka pun melihat kearah pemilik suara tersebut. TeBeCe… eh, nggak kok! Masih lanjut.

"Tenten?" gumam Deidara pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tenten?" tanyanya.

"A-a-aku… err…" Tenten tergagap.

Sebuah ide muncul secara tiba-tiba di otak Deidara. Dengan segera Deidara memasang tampang horor. Dan berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati Tenten.

"Apa kau juga mau?" tanya Deidara dengan nada yang di suram-suram kan.

"TIDAAKK!" teriak Tenten dan langsung berlari dengan kekuatan _brown flash_ (?).

Deidara berbalik dan mendekati Sakura lagi.

"Maaf Sakura! Tadi Sasori menciumku tiba-tiba. Jadi, agar perasaanku lebih tenang, aku menciummu saja," jelas Deidara. Yang diajak bicara senyum-senyum sendiri. Deidara sweatdropp.

…

Karena tidak ada kejadian penting, jadi di skip aja! (readers : halah! Males ngetik aja bilang!)

**Skip saat hari pertama Sakura masuk sekolah. Tentunya langsung masuk kelas XII.**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, beberapa orang terlihat sedang berbisik-bisik. Tapi Sakura berusaha tetap tenang. Walau dia tau bahwa yang sedang diomongin adalah dia.

"Hei! Ini kak Sakura kan?" tanya seorang teman sekelasnya yang dulunya adik kelasnya saat dia sudah berada di dalam kelas.

"I-iya…" jawab Sakura ragu.

"Selamat ya kak atas kesembuhannya!" anak itu menjabat tangan Sakura, kemudian pergi begitu saja. Sakura cengo.

Seseorang lainnya tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya. Seorang lelaki yang tidak pernah dilihat Sakura sebelumnya.

"Ma-maaf… kamu siapa ya?" tanya Sakura agak ragu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, aku Sasuke!" ucap lelaki itu dengan kerennya. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu tidak membuat Sakura blushing sama sekali.

…

"Ino! Temenin aku!" ucap Sakura saat sedang tiduran dikamarnya sambil menelpon.

"_Apa? Asalkan nggak aneh-aneh aja deh!"_

"Hehe, iya… nggak aneh, Ino-chan! Aku Cuma mau minta temenin aku ngelamar kerja di RSJK. Soa…"

"_APPAAHH?"_

"Gak segitunya juga kalee~"

"_Ehem, ehem, iya… emang kenapa?"_

"Aku… aku kangen sama…"

"_Onii-kun? Haha… dia ngangenin seperti aku kan!"_

"Terserah deh, tunggu aku ya!"

Tit tit tit… hubungn mati.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Ino.

"Nii-kun~ Nii-kun~" Ino teriak-teriak gaje

"…" yang dipanggil masih dalam posisinya. Tertidur. Padahal ini hari Senin. Seharusnya dia ada di RSJK.

"Nii-kun~ semangat donk! Sakura mau ngelamar pekerjaan jadi suster loh~"

"Ng?" Deidara mulai merespon.

"Aku jelasin ya! Kalau masih sekolah kan gak punya pasien pribadi tuh kan! Tapi… dia bisa milih dokter pribadi loh Dei-nii!" jelas Ino.

"Oh ya?" Deidara langsung bangkit dan memegang kedua pundak Ino.

Ino angguk-angguk. Deidara pun memeluknya. "Otoutou-chaaan~" ucap Deidara dengan manjanya sambil memeluk Ino kuat-kuat. Ino sesak napas.

"Tok… tok… tok…" pintu dibantai -?-.

"Aku yang buka!" teriak Deidara.

"Aku!" Ino tidak mau kalah.

"Aku!" Deidara turun dari tempat tidur.

"Tidaakk! Aku aku akuu!" Ino menjambak rambut Deidara.

"Aku! Kau diam saja!" Deidara menjambak balik rambut Ino.

"Aku!" "Aku!" "Aku!" begitulah setrusnya mereka jambak-jambakan. Membuat yang diluar pintu sweatdropp.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau sang tamu membuka pintunya sendiri. Baru masuk saja, sang tamu sudah cengo' melihat duo kuning ini dengan keadaan yang tidak wajar.

Deidara dan Ino menoleh kearah tamu yang ternyata Sakura itu. Mereka berdua langsung berlari ke kamar Ino untuk menyisir rambut yang sudah acak-acakan. Tapi masalah lain datang. Sisirnya Cuma satu dan mereka rebutan.

Perasaan Sakura sudah sangat tidak enak. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Sakura berjalan menuju kamar Ino dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dengan segera Sakura menyelip ke tengah-tengah mereka.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat benda itu, sisir.

Akhirnya suasana menjadi damai. Deidara dan Ino menyisir rambutnya masing-masing di depan cermin rias yang lebar itu. Dengan Sakura berada ditengah untuk mencegah peperangan.

…

"Ayu! Biar aku antar!" tawar Deidara sambil memakai jasnya pada Ino dan Sakura yang sudah-siap-siap akan pergi naik angkot.

"Cepatlah bersiap!" jawab Ino. Sakura? Dia hanya melotot memandangi Deidara yang sedang memakai jas didepannya.

…

"Nyonya Tsunade… boleh aku melamar pekerjaan disini?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Kenapa tidak?" jawab Tsunade dengan senyum yang manis. "Tunjukkan kartu pelajarmu, sayang!" pinta Tsunade. Sakura pun memberikannya.

Ino menunggu ritual penerimaan suster baru itu dengan duduk di sebuah sofa merah yang empuk itu.

Satu jam kemudian, Tsunade mendekati Ino. "Ino! Tunjukkan padanya!" suruh Tsunade. Kemudian Tsunade kembali ke mejanya. Gantian Sakura yang mendekati Ini sekarang.

"Duduk, Sakura!" suruh Ino. Sakura pun duduk—yaiyalah-di sebelag Ino.

"Suster Temari melakukan ini padaku waktu itu. Dan kini aku yang akan melakukannya padamu!" bisik Ino pelan. Membuat Sakura sedikit _negative thinking_.

"A-apa?" Sakura sedikit merinding.

"Pilihlah…" Ucap Ino dengan gaya ala pilem-pilem horor.

"Dokter privat mu…" lanjut Ino.

"APAAAA?" teriak Sakura.

"Apa kurang jelas?"

"Em… eh… siapa aja emang?"

"Ngg… ntar… Dokter Shikamaru dengan suster Temari, Suigetsu gonna out, Dokter Itachi sama aku, dokter Chouji… udah diitung dua orang… jadi… Dei-nii…" jelas Ino agak ragu.

"Koisshi!" teriak Sakura pelan (?).

"Huh… jumpain dia gih! Di kamar 35. Bantuin dia ngurusin pasien pribadinya! Aku mau jumpain dokter Itachi dulu…" Ino pun segera keluar. Begitu juga Sakura. Mereka menuju dokter masing-masing.

…

"Tidaaak! Aku tidak mau! Menjauh kau dariku!" teriak Deidara. Bantal itu masih menempel diwajahnya dengan setia. Sementara si pasien berusaha membuang bantal yang menghalangi pandangannya itu.

Cklak… pintu terbuka secara tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini hah?" teriak orang itu. Duo merah kuning itu pun menoleh ke asal suara dengan serentak.

"Sakura?" ucap Deidara pelan.

"Sasori! Kau ini! Dia itu doktermu!" Sakura memarahi Sakura dengan gaya ala emak-emak marahin anaknya.

Sasori tertunduk. "Iya susteeell…" Sasori sedikit menjauhi Deidara.

"Deidara… mulai hari ini, kau jadi dokter pribadiku!" ucap Sakura. Deidara mnatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sakura menarik nafas. Sepertinya dia ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lagi…" lanjutnya.

"Sakura-koi!" Deidara langsung berdiri dan memeluk Sakura. Sasor menyaksikan semuanya. Hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat.

…

**Keesokan harinya**

Sepanjang guru-guru menjelaskan, Sakura terus senyum-senyum sendiri. Membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk bertanya.

"Sakura?" panggilnya. Yang dipanggil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sakura!" panggilnya lagi disertai pukulan kecil di pundak Sakura.

"Eh, iya apa?" tanya Sakura yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Emm… nggak… kemarin itu aku diterima jadi suster RSJK! Kamu nggak ngelamar pekerjaan disana?"

"Jadi suster? Ya nggak lah!"

"Jadi dokter lah!" Sakura gak mau kalah.

"Jadi dokter, berarti aku pulang sehari seminggu. Aku masih sekolah, Sakura! Pekerjaan sebagai Dokter harus lulus kuliah dulu. Dan hal itu kira-kira membutuhkan waktu empat tahun kalau standart otaknya seperti aku. Aku tidak jenius seperti kakaknya Ino yang bisa lulus hanya dalam setahun!" jelas Sasuke.

"Oh…" Sakura hanya ber'oh'saja.

"Eh, coba ulang lagi! Apa yang kau bilang tentang Deidara tadi?" Sakura minta replay.

"Apa kau belum tau? Universitas Amegakure itu Universitas elit dan berstandart Internasional loh! Hanya orang-orang yang jenius saja yang bisa lulus dari Universitas itu dalam waktu satu tahun!" ulang Sasuke.

"Da-dari mana kau tau semuanya?"

"Kakakku yang bilang!" jawab Sasuke.

"Siapa kakakmu?"

"Itachi!"

"Itachi? Dokter pribadinya Ino?"

"Iya…"

"Salam kenal yah…" Sakura tersenyum sebisanya.

…

Bell tanda pulang berbunyi. Sakura yang tidak punya teman jalan hanya menunggu sampai sekolah sunyi, baru dia pulang.

Hal itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama. Lima menit kemudian sekolah sunyi. Sudah tidak ada orang lagi. Sakura berasumsi seperti itu.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju gerbang depan, seseorang memegeng tangannya. Sakura segera melihat kebelakang.

"Deidara?" Sakura sedikit tidak percaya. Deidara pun segera memeluk Sakura. "Ayo kita ke rumah sakit! Kau sudah terlambat!" bisik Deidara pelan. Tapi bukan langsung pergi ke mobil. Malah melanjutkan acara peluk-pelukannya.

Sementera itu, seseorang menyaksikannya. Seseorang yang sudah menyimpan perasaan pada Sakura. Dan, tentusaja melihat itu hatinya serasa hancur.

"Sakura… kau tidak boleh bersama orang itu… kau hanya boleh bersamaku! Kalau aku tidak boleh memilikimu, maka, orang itu juga…" ucap orang itu pelan dan langsung beranjak pergi.

…

TBC

Wah… akhirnya saya ngetik lagi #jadikenapa

Kayaknya chap depan udah bisa dibikin crime deh… jadi gak sabaarr~~

Fic ini gak bakalan jadi SasuSaku kok. Akan tetap DeiSaku.

Dan… kayaknya nih fic bakalan kelar di chap depan.

…

Oh iya! Numpang promosi boleh?

VISIT MY DEVIANTART PLEASE~~ .com

Setetes darah anda begitu berarti -?-

Bagi yang punya akun dA, add me deviantWATCH please. Agar lebih mudah dikenal, comment di gallery ku! (perasaan ada yang mau datengin).

**Ripiw** please

19


	7. Chapter 7

Wah, gak nyangka udah chap 7

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan dan keleletan saya dalam mengupdate fic. Sebenarnya sih, nih chapter udah selesai tahun lau =3= = author gak tanggung jawab

Sesuai janji, chap ini bakalan ada crime nya.

**WARNING **: Sakura dissapeared, AU, (katanya) humor, BELIEVE IN HEAVEN -?-, BRING ME YOUR BLOOD *ngaco*, give me your MONEY! *makin nyasar*. Khusus untuk chap ini, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ***akhirnya ada juga warn yang waras*.

**Rated **: semi M! pokoknya harus bisa bikin nangis! *semangat '45*

**QUOTE **: Jika anda terhibur membaca fic saya, maka saya juga akan lebih terhibur membaca riview anda; ART IS BLOOD~~ *Dibom Deidara*

**Disclaimer**: apapun yang terjadi~ kukan sla… eh… salah scene! Apapun yang terjadi, Naruto dan kawan-kawannya tetap punya Masashi Kishimoto.

…

"Sasori? Kau kenapa?" Sakura tampak begitu khawatir saat melihat Sasori yang pundung di sudut ruangan.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku Cuma mau sama dokter!" teriak Sasori. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau aku urus! Biar aku mengurus dokternya saja!" goda Sakura. Sasori langsung tertegun.

"Iya! Iya! Suster! Aku mau!" Sasori langsung bangkit.

…

"Na~ na~ na~" Sakura menyanyi kecil sambil mengancing piyama Sasori. Perasaannya tidak enak. Sejak sore tadi Deidara belum juga pulang. Tadi sore katanya dia mau beli es doger. Tapi nyatanya sampai jam sembilan malam Deidara tidak kunjung kembali.

"Suster! Dokter mana?" tanya Sasori.

"Ah, Sasori! Aku juga sedang mikirin pak dokter! Dari tadi belum pulang. Coba aku telpon ya!" Sakura mengeluarkan HP nya.

"Cih! Gak aktif…" Sakura mendecih.

Sasori masih dengan tatapan innocent nya.

Sakura melangkah keluar kamar itu. "Suster mau kemana?" tanya Sasori. Tapi Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

…

Sakura menuju kebun RSJK. Menuju ke pohon sakura tua yang terlihat lebih indah dimalam hari. Dia duduk di sela-sela akar itu. Dan mulai bersandar.

"Akhirnya kamu datang…" sebuah suara membuat Sakura tertegun. Suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Ah, Deidara? Sejak kapan kau disitu? Mana es nya?" Sakura menagih hutang orang yang ternyata Deidara itu.

Deidara memberikan sebungkus es doger pesanan Sakura.

"Minumlah!" suruh Deidara.

"Kamu?" tanya Sakura sambil menyedot es cendol itu.

"Jangan ditelan!" suruh Deidara tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura membungkam agar es doger di mulutnya tidak keluar.

Deidara ketawa gaje. "Aku juga haus tauk!" ucap Deidara. Kemudian dia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Meminum cairan pink dari dalam mulut Sakura. Membuat jantung Sakura serasa mau copot.

Bibir mereka terlepas begitu es doger di dalam mulut Sakura habis. Deidara menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Percayalah pada surga…" kata Deidara dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Sakura agak bingung dengan kata-kata Deidara.

Sementara itu, ditempat yang agak jauh, seseorang menguntit mereka. "Uh, harus segera aku hentikan!" batinnya.

Deidara tersenyum. Kemudian mencium kening Sakura.

"Kenapa selalu aku duluan? Aku ingin dicium… un…" ucap Deidara manja.

"Eeh…" Sakura sedikit tidak percaya.

Mereka kembali bertatapan. Semakin dekat… 3cm lagi…

Tiba-tiba darah segar keluar dari mulut Deidara. Membuat Sakura shock.

"Deidara?" Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sebuah kusanagi menembus badan Deidara dari punggung ke perut. Darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir itu hampir mengubah warna baju putih mereka berdua menjadi merah.

"Si… siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Deidara masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Srakk… Kusanagi itu ditarik secara tiba-tiba oleh si penusuk. Menambah jumlah darah yang keluar.

Dukk… Deidara tumbang. Kepalanya terjatuh ke pundak Sakura. Darah dari mulutnya sedikit membasahi rambut soft pink mendungak. Dia melihat kearah orang berjubah hitam itu. "KA—hmmphf," Sakura ingin berteriak, tapi mulutnya dibungkam Deidara dengan tangannya.

"Jangan teriak, Sakura… aku tidak ingin seorangpun mengganggu malam terakhir kita…" ucap Deidara dengan suara yang serak. Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Deidara yang belum lepas dari mulutnya.

"Kalian ini! Jangan terus begitu didepanku kalau masih sayang nyawa!" kata orang itu. Srakk… orang itu menarik kerah jas Deidara dengan paksa dan tiba-tiba. Membuat Deidara sedikit tercekik. Dengan kasarnya orang itu menggeret Deidara.

"DEIDARA!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura berharap seseorang mendengarnya. Tapi percuma saja. Dari tempatnya ke rumah sakit agak jauh. Mengingat kebun RSJK yang begitu luas.

Wajah Deidara masih tersenyum. Menunjukkan ungkapan bahwa dia pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi. Sementara orang itu sedang menggeret tubuhnya dengan kasar menuju rumah kaca.

"Jangaaan~~" Sakura memeluk tubuh Deidara yang sudah mulai lemas.

"Pergi kau! Jangan mengganggu kesenanganku!" teriak orang itu sambil menendang kepala Sakura. Sakura tidak mampu menahan airmatanya. Dia masih memeluk Deidara walaupun kepalanya serasa mau pecah

"Uugh.. uhuk…" Deidara mengeluarkan darah lagi dari mulutnya. Membasahi rambut Sakura yang sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah kehitaman. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Bau anyir itu tercium harum di hidungnya.

Dukh… orang itu melepas genggamannya dan membuat punggung Deidara terhempas ke tanah. "Cih…" orang itu mendecih.

"Hik… hik…" Sakura termehek-mehek. Apalagi saat Deidara kini berada dibawahnya. Dengan keadaan berdarah dan tinggal menunggu hitungan detik.

"Percayalah pada surga. Aku akan menunggumu disana…" ucap Deidara. Air mata mulai menetes keluar dari matanya. Tapi senyumnya masih bertahan. Senyum yang menggambarkan betapa dia pasrah akan takdirnya.

"Menjijikkan sekali!" kata orang yang menusuk Deidara tadi. Kilatan merah terlihat dari matanya. Dan secara keji dia menusuk bagian jantung Deidara.

Matanya tertutup. Dan nafasnya terhenti. Tidak terasa denyut lagi di dadanya.

"DEIDARA! Tidaak! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Sakura. Airmatanya mengalir makin deras menghujani wajah Deidara yang terlihat sangat damai.

Sakura mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Kemudian mengecup bibir Deidara. Dia tidak peduli darah berjumlah banyak yang masih mengalir dari mulut Deidara. Sakura tetap menikmatinya. Permintaan terakhir Deidara.

…

"Hik… Hik…" Sakura masih tersendat saat Ino menyiram tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Berusaha menghilangkan darah yang menempel pada tubuh dan rambut Sakura.

Bukan hanya Sakura, Ino juga. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak Deidara masuk SMA di Amegakure, dia selalu menunggu kepulangan kakaknya. Dan tiga tahun setelahnya, dia harus menunggu setahun lagi wisuda kakaknya. Dan selama empat tahun itu dia sendiri dan kesepian dirumah. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal saat Deidara baru masuk SMA.

"Onii…" gumam Ino pelan sambil mengelap rambut Sakura yang masih berdarah dengan kain yang sudah direndam air panas. Air matanya tidak terbendung lagi.

"Sa… sakura… hik…" panggil Ino saat darah-darah itu sudah mengalir bersama air-air hangat itu.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Tapi suara hik-hik nya masih terdengar.

"Pemakaman akan dilakukan sejam lagi…" Ino berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Cepatlah bersiap…" Ino menyelimuti handuk biru itu ke tubuh Sakura.

…

Tanah perkuburan itu sudah mulai sunyi. Tapi Ino masih menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk batu nisan Deidara. Sementara disebelahnya Sakura berusaha menahan tangisnya, tapi tidak bisa.

"Sakura, kau tidak sekolah? Semua sudah menunggumu! Anko-sensei mengizinkanmu masuk sehabis istirahat!" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke…?" ucap Sakura terbata saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Hn," Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian berjongkok kesamping Sakura.

"Kau kelihatan sedih sekali, Sakura! Apa kau benar-benar menyayanginya?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak enak.

"Hik… hik… Deidara… di-dia mau menerimaku apa adanya hik… a… aku bukan hanya menyayanginya… hik… aku sangat mencintainya…hik… hik…" Sakura melepas tangisnya di pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke membelai pelan rambut Sakura. "Aku turut berduka…" bisik Sasuke pelan.

…

Suara isak itu masih terus terdengar. Walaupun didepan guru sedang menjelaskan.

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang terisak. 'Aku tidak boleh begini… aku harus lakukan sesuatu agar dia berhenti menangis…' batin Sasuke.

-Istirahat kedua-

Kelas sudah sunyi. Hanya ada Sakura yang masih larut dalam kesedihannya dan Sasuke disitu.

"Sakura… kau tidak bisa terus-terusan begini! Bagaimana kalau kau kubawa jalan-jalan pulang sekolah nanti?" Sasuke menawarkan jasanya. Kemudian dia menatap Sakura untuk meminta persetujuan. Sakura pun mengangguk pelan. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Setidaknya untuk sementara.

…

Bell tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Semuanya berhamburan keluar kelas. Sementara Sasuke masih berusaha membuat Sakura bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sakura… ayo kita pergi! Ada…" Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya terlihat bimbang. Sementara Sakura yang sudah mulai lemas tidak mempedulikannya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sakura pelan dan membawanya kemobil innova-nya. Sakura hanya pasrah. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah cara untuk bertemu dengan Deidara dan membunuh orang yang telah membunuh Deidara.

Setelah mendudukkan Sakura, Sakuke menuju ke bangku supir dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Menuju tempat yang Sasuke kira bisa membuat Sakura melupakan Deidara.

Sakura terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi matanya tidak berhenti melihat kesana-kemari untuk menemukan benda yang bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan Deidara.

Tangannya mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke tempat yang ada di pintu (susah bilangnya. Pokoknya tempat tempat yang ada di pintu kijang innova itu apalah namanya). Tangannya mendapatkan sesuatu. Sasuke yang sedang menyetir tidak terlalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang terbelalak melihat benda yang dipegangya. Pisau lipat.

Sakura membuka pisau itu dan mengarahkannya ke pergelangan tangannya. Sedikit lagi… dan…

"Sudah sampai, Saku… eh… Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke langsung merampas pisau lipat itu dari Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak perlu begitu juga, Sakura! Aku tau kau sedih, tapi dengan melakukan hal seperti itu, maka kau…"

"Apa? Kau tau apa tentang Deidara? Kau tau apa tentang perasaanku? Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai! Kau… kau hanya… hik… hik…" Sakura mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"Aku tau, Sakura! Karena aku… mencintaimu…" ucap Sasuke pelan. Sementara dipelukannya Sakura sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Sa-Sasuke… antar aku ke rumah sakit…" pinta Sakura.

"Tapi, Sakura… dari sini ke RSJK jauh! Memakan waktu sejam. Dan sekarang sudah jam enam!" Sasuke menolak permintaan Sakura dengan halus.

"Antarkan aku, Sasuke…"

…

Mobil itu sudah terparkir dengan sempurna. Dan pintunya mulai terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pria bermata onyx yang keluar dari pintu (yaiyalah).

"Kau tidak keluar Sakura?" Sasuke mengetuk jendela di sebelah Sakura duduk.

Sakura mulai bergerak. Melepas safety belt nya. Secara tidak sengaja dia melihat kearah cermin yang berada di depannya. Apa itu? Semacam… Kusanagi?

Dengan terburu-buru, Sakura menghidupkan lampu dalam mobil dan segera melompat kebelakang. Menatap kusanagi itu. Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung terkejut dan segera membuka pintu belakang. Saat pintu itu terbuka, ujung kusanagi tiba-tiba sudah standby di leher Sasuke.

"Sasuke… jangan terlalu memaksakan kehendak…" suara serak Sakura terdengar menggema di tempat parkir yang tidak ada seorangpun disana.

"M-maksudmu…" Sasuke gugup begitu kusanagi itu digeser sedikit. Sehingga leher Sasuke sedikit berdarah.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Deidara?" tanya Sakura dengan nada horor.

"A-aku…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih!" Sakura mulai menitikkan airmata lagi. Dan menjatuhkan kusanagi itu.

"Sakura… maksu…" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong begitu Sakura secara tiba-tiba berlari keluar tempat parkir. Sasuke ingin berlari menyusulnya. Tapi tiba-tiba lehernya terasa nyeri. Ternyata Sakura memutuskan urat arteri di leher Sasuke. Dan itu berarti hidup Sasuke tidak akan lama lagi.

…

Sakura berlari masuk rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba seseorang menangkapnya. Itu Ino.

"Sakura-chan! Tidak baik berlari-lari dirumah sakit! Lebih baik kita pergi ke pohon sakura tua saja! Mungkin itu bisa menenangkan hatimu!" ajak Ino. Dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya Sakura mau ikut dengan Ino.

Tap… tap… tap… mereka berdua melangkah pelan-pelan menuju pohon sakura dekat rumah kaca itu. Ino sedikit shock melihat rumput di sekitar situ.

"Da-darah?" ucap Ino histeris. Bukan karena dia takut darah. Tapi dia merinding memikirkan bahwa darah itu adalah darah kakaknya.

Mereka duduk di tempat dimana Deidara dan Sakura duduk berduaan tadi malam. Ino mulai menangis lagi. Biasanya disaat seperti ini Deidara selalu mengganggunya. Atau setidaknya menyapa dan duduk ditengah-tengah. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Sakura menatap rumput yang berwarna merah itu. Tiba-tiba, seperti ada yang melangkah diatas rumput itu. Langkah yang dia sudah hafal iramanya. Langkah itu melangkah ke arah rumah kaca, dan masuk.

"Deidara…" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Sakura! Deidara sud…" kata-kata Ino menggantung begitu Sakura berlari secara tiba-tiba mengarah ke rumah kaca yang sedikit bercahaya.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino saat Sakura masuk ke rumah kaca. Pintu kaca itu tertutup. Dan cahayanya makin besar dan menyilaukan.

Mata Ino serasa buta dan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Tapi dia tetap berusaha melawan kesilauan itu. Berusaha membuka pintu. Tapi, masalah lain datang. Pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka. Ino masih tetap berusaha. Sementara cahaya—yang entah dari mana asalnya—itu makin menyilaukan mata.

…

Ino terjatuh. Dan tidak lama kemudian cahaya itu menghilang.

Setelah yakin cahaya itu sudah hilang, dia segera bangkit dan berusaha membuka pintu kaca itu lagi. Tapi, kali ini pintu itu terbuka dengan mudah. Gelap. Satu kata yang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana dalam rumah kaca saat itu.

Tukk… kaki Ino tersandung pot dan dia hampir terjatuh. Dia mulai meraba sekeliling. Dan ternyata selain gelap, isi rumah kaca itu berserak. Pot-potnya pecah dan obat-obatannya mati.

"Sa-Sakura!" panggil Ino. Tidak ada jawaban. Ino terus melangkah makin kedalam.

Matanya kini mulai bisa beradaptasi. Sedikit demi sedikit Ino mulai bisa melihat isi rumah kaca yang berserakan dengan disinari sinar rembulan.

Ino terus berjalan kesana kemari, sambil berteriak memanggil Sakura yang sejak tadi tidak menjawab.

"Hhuh…" Ino sudah capek. Dia mengambil sebuah papan dan duduk diatasnya. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi.

"Haus?" tiba-tiba saja sebuah A*ua gelas muncul didepan matanya diikuti suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

SIAPAKAH DIA?

Tunggu di chap berikutnya! *dikeroyok rame-rame*

.

"Itachi-san?" gumam Ino pelan. Tidak lama kemudian dia berdiri dan memeluk erat tubuh Itachi. Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin kakakkmu kesepian disana. Dan, dia menginginkan Sakura untuk menemaninya…" jelas Itachi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku? Hik… hik…" Ino menangis di pelukan Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum. Berusaha menarik nafas dengan damai. Dan mulai berbicara.

"Seminggu yang lalu, aku sempat SMS-an dengan Deidara," kata Itachi sambil mengeluarkan hapenya. Dan ke pesan. Kemudian menunjukkan salah satu SMS dari Deidara. Menunjukkannya ke hadapan Ino.

From : Deidara

"_Ino? Tentu saja aku menyayanginya. Dia adalah semangat hidupku. Aku ingin kau menjaganya dengan baik, Itachi! Jangan sakiti dia dan jangan biarkan orang menyakitinya. Sebab, kalau itu terjadi, aku akan menyakiti kembali orang itu. Kalau aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, aku minta padamu untuk menjaganya. Aku percaya padamu, Itachi. Kalau kau menyakitinya, aku akan bilang pada tuhan untuk memendekkan umurmu dan aku balas perbuatanmu disana."_

Ino hanya terdiam membacanya.

"Kau lihat, Ino? Dia mempercayakan aku untuk menemanimu. Dan, aku rasa, dia juga minta agar kita mengungkap tentang pembunuhnya!" kata Itachi sambil membelai rambut Ino.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti sekarang…" ucap Ino pelan.

"Selain itu, Ino!"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Ah…?"

…

"Sakura~"

"Deidara~"

"Sakura~"

"Deidara~"

"Sakura~"

"Deidara~"

"Sakura~"

"Deidara~"

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan disitu! Ayo ikut aku!"

…

**Owari**

…

Abalnya~~ *pundung*

Ternyata gak sedih,,

Apakah memuaskan, cukup memuaskan, atau malah menggantung?

Biarkanlah mereka berkembang biak -?-

Ps : kalau readers nangis baca fic saia, bilang-bilang yah! (Readers : kayak fic lo sedih aja!)

**Balesan ripiww**:

**Akasuna no Nira Males login soal.a lg blajar** (namanya ditulis secara komplit bah,) Iri ya? Kasiaaaaaaaaannnn~~~ #plakk

**Oh-chan is Nanda** Parno deh nih anak =="

**Rincut Icut** dilarang protes!

**Emo'Reiryuuku** I love crime too~~

**Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q** Aku suka signature mu, sayang!

**Sackura haruno** thanks

**Rini ayu l** e-mail saya: .com *kalau kamu kirim e-mail kesitu, pasti saya bales deh! Walau telat :p*

**Yovphcutez** bingung aku mau bales apa

**Haruno Aya-chan** maaf ya baru apdet! Salam kenal juga

**Akasuna Aya-chan** ini kamu juga kan?


End file.
